Dragon Fire and Snow
by Kitchenator
Summary: Anyekia Firestorm, a dwarf raised by the elves of Rivendell, travels with Thorin Oakenshield and company to learn of her past and history and maybe help along the way. With skills in words, blades and bows, she proves more than worthy to be counted as an official member of the company. (I'm terrible at summaries, I'm sorry) Rated M for safety.
1. Anyekia

**Hey All! Welcome to my 2nd fanfiction. I am a huge fan of Middle Earth, so I hope I can do this some justice. It'll mostly be following the movies, however it may include a few little bits from the book as well. I'm sorry about any Elvish and Dwarvish that may appear, it's not a huge forte of mine and I don't really know any good sources for them, I just hope it makes sense.**

**So yeah, please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews.**

* * *

Bilbo Baggins wasn't entirely happy when the company of Thorin Oakenshield turned up on his door. He became even less happy when they made a decent mess of his hobbit hole and ate most of his food. However, he shall always be grateful that they shared their adventure with him (with a little help from wizard along the way)

But this tale isn't so much about Bilbo Baggins as a fifteenth member of the company, and her name was Anyekia Firestorm.

Our heroes had not long escaped the trolls that had tried to eat them and had successfully gained their haul from their cave. Gandalf was talking to Radagast the Brown about grave news, things the dwarves had little interest in, when a howl echoed around them in the forest.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, the poor little hobbit still not overly keen on adventures.

"Wolf? No, that was no wolf." Bofur said.

Just then, a large warg leapt over them, heading straight for Thorin, who was still drawing his sword. However, he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder and he looked up just in time to see a small cloaked figure leaping off his shoulder, two knives glistening in their hands.

The knives plunged into the wargs skull as they rolled over its back, drawing a bow as they did, which they shot, barely missing Thorin, at another warg coming in from behind. Dwalin took care of a third.

The figure straightened, taking their knives out of the wargs skull and sheathing them before they turned to Gandalf.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner Gandalf," and all the dwarves were surprised to find that it was a woman's voice beneath the cloak. "They delayed me more than I thought I would." She whistled and small hawk shot down from the tree's landing on her arm. They seemed to share a few words before it took flight again. "We need to move now less they find us standing here."

Gandalf, however, noticed the tension amongst the dwarves. "I think you owe my friends here an explanation first."

"There'll be times for explanation latter, such as when our lives aren't in danger." She said hotly. "There's been at least a dozen orc's following you for the last week Gandalf, now they believed you trapped."

He did not flinch however. "I do believe they will not move until you do."

She looks around at the dwarves, noticing that they did indeed have all their weapons drawn and were looking at her suspiciously. Sighing, she throws back her hood, revealing long dark brown hair with a vivid strip of red through it. Her eyes were a fierce brown and they took in each of the dwarves expressions in turn.

Most were surprised, as she was, after all, a dwarf herself.

"My name is Anyekia, if you must know. I've been tailing this orc pack for several weeks, when I realised that they were following you, I, in return, followed you to find out why." Her gaze fell on Thorin. "Which of course, didn't take long. Gandalf was the only aware of my presence and I've spent the last three days trying to slow them down until you get to Rivendell." Letting out a huff of impatience, she shoots a look at Gandalf. "Now, can we please get moving? I don't really feel like becoming dog food."

Thorin's gaze did not leave her, he had never seen a dwarf woman like her before, not only was her face clean, her armour was an usual mix of green, black and silver, something unseen in dwarves. The fact that she was clearly a fighter did not ease his suspicions at all.

"I'll lead them off." Radagast said confidently.

Gandalf turned to him. "They'll outrun you."

Radagast smiled however. "I'd like to see them try."

"Sorry for bringing this onto Radagast." Anyekia said, ignoring the glares from Thorin in the back of her skull. "Keep them as far to the east as possible, help should be on its way."

Anyekia started to walk, leading the way, when Thorin grabs her arm.

"And where, may I ask, do you intend to lead us?" His voice low and threatening.

Anyekia's brown eyes glared at him as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "You'll just have to trust me and see, Thorin Oakenshield." She starts to walk again. "I am on your side."

Thorin shoots a look at Gandalf, Gandalf intentionally avoided his eyes as he followed her.

Radagast bursts out of the forest, Anyekia waiting patiently to make sure that the orc pack follows. Once she is sure, she runs from the forest, closely followed by Gandalf and the rest of the company.

They kept as close as possible together, occasionally glancing Radagast in the distance, however, after a while, Anyekia only just noticed in time, that he was too close, and stopped them, Gandalf almost crashing into her. She pressed herself against the large boulder next to them as Radagast run past not far away, his rabbits working furiously to swerve in and out of the boulders.

Breathing heavily and cursing, Anyekia changed their direction. However it wasn't long before Radagast passed them again, this time, barely any of them stopping in time. Thorin had to grab Ori to stop him being seen.

"The wizard is meant to be staying away." He hissed.

"I'm aware." Anyekia said. "Come on."

Onwards they went again, Anyekia much more aware now, her head and eyes darting around, practically following Radagast he was so close now. She got them to stop again as Radagast led the orcs away, however they all heard heavy breathing and realised that there was an orc on his warg above them.

Anyekia was trying to think of something to do to lead him away, so she missed the nod Thorin gave to Kili. Kili, pulling out his bow and darting away from the wall.

Anyekia's eyes went wide when she saw what he was about to do. "No!"

The young dwarf's shot just missed the kill spot, the warg letting out a howl of rage before it was silence by a fast shot from Anyekia. The orc tumbled down the rocks and quickly finished by some of the others.

Anyekia was furious. "Idiots!" She bellowed. "Now they know where we are!"

Howls were now filling the air and Gandalf looked at Anyekia's furious expression, to the rest of the company. He noticed that Thorin was going to argue back, but the howls were getting closer.

"We need to run." He said, and when he got no response, he bellowed. "Run!"

With a final furious glance at each other, Anyekia and Thorin took off after Gandalf, the company close behind. They tried desperately to keep ahead but the orcs on their wargs were much faster and they soon found themselves surrounded.

"Stand your ground!" Thorin yelled, drawing his sword.

Anyekia and Kili drew their bows.

"Make sure your shots count this time." She growled.

As the dwarves prepared for battle and Bilbo stayed behind them as much as possibly, his own tiny sword trembling in his hands, Gandalf was looking around, realising he knew this place.

Anyekia and Kili released shot after shot, but it doesn't stop the orc's from advancing.

"Where is Gandalf?" Dwalin yelled. "He's deserted us!"

Anyekia wasn't listening, she was forced to draw her knives as two wargs charged her. She was quick, no one could deny that as she dodged one and took down the other.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf yelled.

Thorin saw and started directing his men down, standing his ground long enough to see most of them down. He saw Kili still firing his bow.

"Kili! Come on!" He yelled and Kili hurried towards him, jumping down the rocky outcrop that everyone else had disappeared down.

He was about to follow Kili when he looked up and noticed that Anyekia was still fighting, taking down yet another warg and following with quick strikes to it's rider. He hesitates, but only for a moment.

"Anyekia!" He yelled.

Anyekia turns, her hair flying and brown eyes glaring his way. She gets the hint and goes to follow when a warg leaps on her from behind. With a startled cry, she falls, its teeth sinking into her shoulder.

Thorin goes to help when there is a flash of silver and her blades stabbed heavily into the wargs skull. She rolls it off her, struggling to her feet.

"Go!" She yelled, running towards him.

Thorin jumps down, sliding to the bottom. Anyekia is not far behind, but he balance thrown, she crashes into him and it takes a moment for the confusion to die and they could untangle themselves.

Anyekia stands as a horn sounds above and there are rapid cries of pain from the remaining orcs above and the sounds of heavy hooves. An orc falls down, causing them all to jump back, but it was dead.

Thorin pulls an arrow out of the orc's neck. "Elves." He spat.

"About bloody time." Anyekia snaps, clutching her shoulder.

They all stare at her.

"What? You don't think I'm going to be without help close at hand out here, do you?" She snorts and smirks, but then winces, her grip on her shoulder tightening.

Thorin steps forward, Gandalf goes to stop him, but Thorin's look stops him, his expression was one of concern.

"You're bleeding." He said gently.

Anyekia rolls her eyes. "Really? I hadn't noticed." Blood was dripping from her fingers to the ground and she leaned heavily against the wall. "Right now, that is not my concern. I'm more concerned by the fact that it's dislocated."

"Well, we can fix that."

She smirks. "I have no doubt, however-" She brings herself forward off the wall before letting herself fall back heavily, and there is a loud crack. She curses several times before looking at Thorin. "I have it covered."

They all stare at her as she struggles off the wall and begins to move into the cavern.

"You should really patch that up Anyekia." Gandalf said, following her.

"We're not far Gandalf, I'm sure I can hold out." She says but there was strain in her voice.

He steps in front of her, stopping her. "When was the last time you slept?"

She blinks wearily at him. "What?"

"When was the last time you slept Anyekia?" He asked again.

Anyekia looked pained at this and was aware that everyone was watching her. "You know I can't sleep Gandalf." She says quietly. "I'm fine. We need to go."

"At least let us bandage it up to lessen the bleeding." Gandalf said sternly. "You look like you are about to collapse as it is."

"Gandalf, I'm fine." Going to step past him however, her knees buckled and Gandalf had to grab her to hold her steady.

Dwalin and Thorin came over and helped sit her down, leaning her against the wall, while Gandalf pulled out bandages and looked at her arm.

"Doesn't the sleeping draught work anymore?" He asked.

Anyekia gives him a look, telling him not to ask, but he just raises his eyebrows. She sighs and winces as he starts to wrap up her shoulder.

"No. It hasn't worked for several weeks, since before I found you lot." She says. "I got away before I could be tried on anything else."

"They are only trying to help Anyekia." Gandalf says gently, tying the bandage off. "As they have for almost all your life."

"It's not helping getting me to drink draught after draught, most of which, by the way, are revolting. We all know what magic is at work anyway." She sighs and rests her head back. "I hate to ask, but I fear I am not going to be able to make this walk on my own without passing out."

Anyekia found herself with one arm around Thorin walking through the cave.

"And here I was thinking that you didn't like me." She half laughed.

Thorin smirked. "I'm not used to people giving me orders, and here I was thinking you could only be rude."

"I have a problem with authority." She said. "Nothing personal."

They continued in silence until the cavern opened up and they stopped. Rivendell was before them, shining in a brilliant light. Anyekia felt peace wash over her and she lets out a long breath.

"This was your plan all along?" Thorin asked them angrily.

"Oh relax," Anyekia said. "There are no enemies here. You can sit and rest for a few days."

"Not to mention," Gandalf said approaching. "That Lord Elrond is one of the few people that can read your map."

"As long as you're nice to him." Anyekia grimaced. "Just don't get me to ask."

After much grumbling and disagreement, they walk down towards Rivendell, Anyekia still being held up by Thorin, her face growing very pale. Standing at the entrance, the dwarves stare around.

A dark haired elf slowly comes down the stairs towards them. "Mithrandir!" His eyes wander to Anyekia. "Naurhúro."

She smiles weakly. "Good to see you to."

"We wish to see Lord Elrond." Gandalf said, bowing politely.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Where is he?"

As if on cue, a horn sounded, mixed with the sounds of horses. The dwarves turned and quickly formed a close circle, Anyekia and Bilbo in the middle. Anyekia just rolled her eyes as the horses surrounded them and Elrond slipped off his horse.

Gandalf!" He exclaimed and then his eyes found Anyekia, who was now trying to avoid his. "And Anyekia. At least you are in one piece."

"Mostly." She smiled and then gripped Thorin's arm tightly as her head spun. "Still in need of a little help though."

Elrond sighs. "And you wonder why we try to keep you here. You are not well."

"No, I've lost a lot of blood." She said. "And would much appreciate a non-scolding look, it certainly doesn't make me feel any better."

Thorin helps her forward as two other elves come down and help her along. Watching her leave, she passes out at the top of the stairs.

Elrond shakes her head. "That girl will never learn."


	2. Rivendell

A few hours later, the company found themselves seated at a table with food being brought to them. Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond were at another in discussion over the swords that were found in the troll cave.

Anyekia appeared then, cleaned up and wearing a light green cloak over loose brown clothes. She was met by several greetings from the dwarves, she smiles, but it quickly disappears when she sees Elrond looking at her.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Anyekia Firestorm." He says calmly as she sits with them

"Well, I thought I would considering I'm all patched up and rather hungry." She replies and starts helping herself to food.

"What you should be doing is sleeping." His voice turns stern, but she doesn't appear to notice.

"I did sleep, for a few hours, which is more than enough at the moment."

"Anyekia-"

"Firestorm!" Balin exclaims. "Of course I know that name," he stares at her as she tenses. "The old dwarven general of Erebor. How could I not have recognised you as his daughter? You were but a small lass at the time."

Anyekia nods slowly, aware now that all the dwarves were staring at her with great interest. "It is true, I am Firestorm's daughter."

"But what are you doing here?" Dwalin asks. "Why aren't you with-"

"It's complicated." She says quickly. "And something that I would rather not-"

"Is old Firestorm still alive?" Balin asks eagerly.

Sighing, Anyekia pushes her food away. "No. He passed not long after the dragon attacked Erebor." She looks at Elrond, who just nods. "If you must know the story…then I will tell, although reluctantly."

They all stared at her with eagerness and curiosity.

"I was barely ten summers old when the dragon attacked Erebor, I remember little bar fire and falling stone. My father had initially escaped, but my mother and I became trapped. He came back for us, but-" she draws in a shaky breath. "It was already too late for mother. He managed to dig me out and flee. By this time, who was left of Erebor had long vanished, so he was forced to travel on his own. We found ourselves in Mirkwood and got lost. I do not know how long we…he managed to find enough food and water to keep me alive, but not himself. On his dying day, a company of elves found us and he asked for their help, so they brought me here." She blinks back the pain in her eyes. "Now you know."

"I'm sorry lass, I didn't mean to pry." Balin says gently. "Old Firestorm was a good friend. I remember him being very proud the day you were born."

Her mouth twitches into a small smile. "I still remember running through the great halls to greet him, he was a good man and did not deserve his fate."

Thorin was staring at her, he could tell she spoke the truth, but there was something under all that, something that she did not say and it bothered him.

"So a dwarf raised by elves, that is certainly not something you hear of every day." He says with a slight hint of amusement.

"No, just as you wouldn't expect to hear of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit going to rob from a dragon every day." She replies and he gives her startled look. "Honestly? Your quest is so secret I wouldn't be surprised if Smaug was sitting up waiting for you when you got there."

They all looked uncomfortable at this. Clearly, they had thought that the elves hadn't known.

She takes a long drink from her goblet. "It may sound like a simple notion of course, but I'm sure it's going to turn out to be immensely complicated. I-"

"Anyekia." Elrond warns, giving her a stern look. "No."

Anyekia looks at him angrily. Clearly they had had this argument before. "And why not? Don't _I_ have as much right as them?"

"It has nothing to with a right-"

"And you wonder why I sneak out all the time!" She gets to her feet. "I am not some…some delicate thing to lock away and protect. I don't care what…what I have, I just-"

She has to stop and lean on the table, her hands trembling and draw in deep breaths. Elrond looks at her calmly, the company was stunned. Gandalf just keeps eating, watching with faint interest.

"That is exactly why." Elrond says gently. "It has nothing to with your abilities Anyekia, but this illness will kill you if you are not careful."

Anyekia's expression changed to one of calm frustration. "And you know my answer to that, Lord Elrond." She turns on her heel, her shoulder's set. "If you'll excuse me."

They watched her go, Elrond sighing and rubbing his temples.

"That girl is only getting more unbalanced with age." He says. "What you saw in getting her involved Gandalf, I do not know."

Thorin and Balin share a quick look, Balin nodding in agreement.

Thorin found Anyekia by a small waterfall trickling into a pond. She was pacing and doing something with her hands which he couldn't see. The small lamps were low, but this didn't bother her, she had such a look of concentration on her face that he almost didn't want to disturb her.

He stepped into the light. "Anyekia?"

Anyekia hurriedly hid what she was doing behind her back, looking surprised. "Oh? I didn't hear you approach." She gives a nervous smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you alright?"

The question surprises her and she nods. "Of course. It's not the first time that we've fought and I honestly doubt whether it'll be the last."

Thorin folds his arms. "I was referring to you almost collapsing."

"Oh." She looks away for a moment, thinking for a quick response. "Yeah, I guess it was just a little shock left over from the shoulder, nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? And the illness the elf mentioned?"

She looks a little frustrated at this. "For starters, that _elf_ is Lord Elrond. Even if you don't like them, you are set to be King, correct? Then you should be keeping a certain level of respect for others, likable or no. As for my _illness_, as it was so eloquently put, it's fine. It is nothing serious and nor does it slow me down, all it does is stop me sleeping, which no doubt you have worked out by both the concern of Gandalf and Lord Elrond." She lets out a long breath. "Look, Gandalf told me about this quest months ago, and I was ready then to go out and find you to ask, however, certain concerns got in the way and I've been forced to simply sit on the side."

Shaking her head, she looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I either pace or talk when I get frustrated."

"I noticed." He nods to her hands. "What were you doing?"

To his surprise, she blushed. "Nothing."

"That's why you have it hidden behind your back?"

"I-well, it's just something silly." She went an even brighter shade of red, before showing him a flower chain. "It helps calm me down, and, well, annoys Elrond because I'm not meant to pick the flowers."

He laughs. After all that he had seen of her, this was an oddly feminine thing to do, and almost seemed out of character. "And here I was thinking you a fierce warrior who knew only how to fight."

Anyekia scowls, but her blush deepens again. "Sure. You try growing up with elves and say that." She looks at the flowers in her hand and smirks. "Laugh all you want, Thorin Oakenshield, I'm sure your subjects will love you always laughing at them."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asks, still smiling.

Thorin stills as she approaches, the smirk still on her face.

"Well, a king needs a crown." She places the ring of flowers on his head. "And only a happy king wears a flower crown." She laughs at his stunned expression, the crown sitting perfectly on his head.

He could feel his cheeks burning. "I guess I deserve that?"

"Naturally." She gives another giggle. "You looked like someone that needed to lighten up a bit, and I have to say, the pink suits you well."

Thorin sighs, resigned to leaving it on his head for the time being. "Anyekia, if I were to ask you to join the company-"

"I would say yes." She said easily. "I thought that would've have been obvious by my argument with Elrond."

"Will Lord Elrond-"

"No, I thought was also obvious."

He smiles. "If _I_ mentioned it?"

Anyekia thinks on it. "It is possible." She rolls her eyes. "You may have to guarantee that I can be looked after, but it may be possible. It's either that, or I will have to give him a reason to seriously consider it. But why would you ask for me? If I recall, there is a lot of distrust still there."

He nods. "There still is, but you are a child of Erebor, like the rest of us, therefore you have the same reason to see the quest through. Also, I will not lie to you, your name could give us some further leverage if we run into certain trouble." He catches a look from her and adds quickly. "You are also a capable warrior, something that we will gladly take more of."

She smiles. "Thank you Thorin, if it doesn't work, I'll see what I can come up with."

Balin leans down from a balcony above. "Thorin, Gandalf is looking for you."

"I'll be there in a minute." He says, and turns back to Anyekia. "We can talk more later?"

"It would an honour." She says, smiling.


	3. Moon Runes

It took Thorin a few strange stares and his nephews and Dwalin bursting into laughter before he remember he still had the flower crown on his head. He took it off, storming past them and they buckled over laughing, for some reason though, he did not throw it away, instead, he gently placed it in his pocket.

He went with Balin, who was grinning, to an open room where Gandalf and Elrond were waiting.

"Ah, good, there you are. I've just been discussing the map with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said happily.

Thorin frowns. "Why? He has no need to know of our business."

Gandalf looked like he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes. "Thorin, Lord Elrond is one of the few people in Middle Earth who can read that map, show it too him."

Balin was shaking his hand and Thorin stood stubbornly.

"This map is one of the secrets of my people. It is mine to protect."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." Gandalf mutters. "If you wish for this task to succeed, then you need to know what is written on that map. I can guarantee you will find no other close by."

Thorin hesitates. Hadn't Anyekia said that Elrond would help? And if he was going to ask about her, would it not be wiser to keep him on side?

He relents, taking the map out of his pocket, ignoring Balin, and handing it to Lord Elrond.

Elrond took the map with great interest, holding the map up to the moonlight. "_Cirth ithil_."

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf says with a smile, almost knowingly.

"Well in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond says, still examining the map closely.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asks.

They follow Elrond out into an open cave, a large crystal standing at the opening, taking in the moonlight. Water fell around them and they waited expectantly as Elrond looked at the map, carefully reading the runes that shone on the page.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." He says slowly, causing Balin and Thorin to cast worried glances at each other.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asks.

"Alas, the knowledge of Durin's Day was lost long ago." Balin says mournfully. "We could reach the mountain and still have to wait a whole year."

"No." The voice surprised them and they all turned.

Anyekia stepped out of the shadows, her eyes almost black in the moonlight. "The knowledge is not lost."

"Anyekia." Elrond warns.

Her eyes flash. "What? I'm not even allowed to share the knowledge I know?" She purposefully looks at Thorin and Balin. "Durin's Day falls when the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter appear in the sky together. As we are quickly leaving Summer, I would suggest not wasting too much time."

"Anyekia, you know as well as I do that this is not a wise idea." Elrond continued. "And you trying to constantly-"

"I am doing nothing except helping them." She said calmly. "You know as well as I do that I have more knowledge than most of the dwarves put together, you yourself allowed me to read the books, to learn the languages. If I'm not meant to help them, then what? I'm meant to just live out my days here?" She folds her arms across her chest. "I am not a child anymore. I have a right to make my own decisions."

"That may be so, and were it any other quest I would let you go, but not this one. The risk is too great." He says sternly before looking at Thorin. "And before you ask, Thorin Oakenshield, the answer is still no, no matter what leverage, right or skills she can offer."

Thorin frowns. "If this was something for your people, for your own lands-"

"If there was still one particular risk to her then I would not let her go." Elrond says and looks back at her. "And she knows this." She glares at him. "I will discuss this no more."

He walks past her, Anyekia silently fuming. Gandalf gently grabs her shoulder as he walks past, but says nothing. Bilbo looks between her and Thorin and Balin.

"Anyekia-"

"It's fine." She says quietly. "But if you want my advice, leave tonight. They are meeting to discuss this quest and you've already heard Elrond disagree." She turns and storms out, her hair flying behind her.

Balin casts a worried glance at Thorin. "We need her Thorin."

Thorin nods in agreement. "Get the men ready, I will see if I can talk to the el- to Lord Elrond."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Bilbo asks. "You heard what he said."

"Wise or not, Master Baggins, we need her help." Thorin leaves, Balin and Bilbo now sharing worried glances.

Thorin wanders Rivendell, searching for either Anyekia or Elrond, more so Anyekia, but she has seemed to have vanished, he even resorted to asking a nearby elf, but the elf just shakes his head and continues on.

He sees Bilbo wandering around, he could tell the hobbit liked it here and was almost thinking of telling him to stay. He heads towards him.

Gandalf's voice makes him pause. "I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Elrond asked and Thorin saw them across the way, walking up some stairs. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan fails? If you wake that beast…"

Thorin stands behind Bilbo, folding his arms as he waits for the wizard's response.

"But what if we succeed? What if the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defences in the east will be strengthened."

"It's a dangerous move Gandalf."

Bilbo notices Thorin standing behind him and gives an uncomfortable grimace.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birth right! What is it you fear?"

Elrond was quiet for a moment. "Have you forgotten the strain of madness that runs deep in that family? His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? It is not any of our decisions alone to make Gandalf."

"You are making Anyekia's decision alone."

"Yes, because it is what is best for her. I may not have told her everything Gandalf, but the reason's I have given should be more than enough."

"More than enough to spur her on to do something rash. My Lord Elrond, she first snuck out after only a few years here, she went to the Rangers to learn about the world. You've been giving her all these tales all her life, don't you think it is time that she found her own?" Gandalf gives him a knowing look.

"Gandalf, even putting everything else aside, I do not want her near Thorin Oakenshield, after all she has been through, she does not need that as well."

Thorin had heard enough, he was furious, at both Gandalf and Lord Elrond, but now was not the time to express it.

"Come Master Baggins, it is time we leave this place."

Bilbo watched Thorin as he walked away and had a sinking feeling that this would get brought up again.

Thorin and Bilbo however, had not been the only two listening to the conversation. Anyekia was down below, hidden in the shadows listening, she watched as Thorin and Bilbo walked away, but she continued to listen, even as Galadriel and Saruman joined into the conversation.

She was only half listening though, she was in the middle of making a decision. Anyekia knew if she went, she would be betraying nearly everything she knew, not to mention upsetting Elrond greatly, but if she stayed, if she stayed she'd be missing a part of her. She had known for a long time now that she needed to go back to Erebor, but she knew that she wouldn't make it on her own, and now she had a chance.

Anyekia rubbed her forehead, her head hurt, and she knew it would get worse before it got better. She was tired of feeling low and having to fight it day by day. No, her decision was simple, the hard part was getting away without anyone knowing.

She listened to the voices above, they were in deep discussion and she knew they would be for quite a while. Now was probably her only chance to go without notice.

Sighing, and accepting, she moves away to go and get ready.


	4. The Path through the Mountains

The Company had left in the very early hours of the morning, Thorin had given a last look for Anyekia but to no success. It was now nearly midday and the Company were coming upon the Misty Mountains, they would come to the path they needed by nightfall.

"Will Gandalf be able to catch up with us?" Bilbo asked, he was dearly missing Rivendell and not having the wizard around was not helping him feel safe.

"We will wait for him in the mountains, once we've found somewhere secure." Balin says. "Hopefully he won't get held up too long."

"Let's just make it to the mountain pass first and worry about the wizard later." Thorin grumbles, there was a hawk circling above them and it wasn't helping his mood.

"I'd feel a lot better if he'd come with us." Bilbo mumbled.

"We don't need the wizard to get to the mountains Bilbo," Bofur said cheerfully. "These lands are as much ours as the Elves, so we should know them fairly well."

"Clearly not well enough to know that you are going off course."

The Company stopped and looked around and Bilbo was the first to spot her. Anyekia was sitting cross legged up on top of a large boulder, she was once again in her armour and a cloak was sitting loosely on her shoulder, the hood down and she was casually eating an apple, a smirk on her face.

"I would hate for Gandalf to come along and find you lot wandering the wilderness." She laughs and calls down the bird that was still circling. The hawk lands on her shoulder and she breaks off a piece of apple and feeds it to it, it gratefully takes, eating it quickly before Anyekia passes it a piece of paper rolled small. It takes it and nuzzles her affectionately before flying off.

Thorin was smiling. "Nice of you to join us."

"Technically you're joining me, I left hours before you did." She throws the last of the apple away and slides down the boulder, walking over to them. "If it wasn't for my little friend there I wouldn't even have known where you were."

"Did Lord Elrond let you come then?" Balin asks, giving her a knowing look.

"No." She beckons them. "Come on, you're about an hour off course, luckily easily fixed by a small short cut."

The dwarves were watching her though, she faces them and raises an eyebrow.

"What? Don't worry, by the time Elrond gets my note we'll be on the mountain path, he's not going to send an army of elves after us." She tries once again to continue but they still don't move. "Alright, what is wrong?"

"It's not that we don't appreciate your help lass," Balin starts. "But if you are not up to this-"

Anyekia rolls her eyes. "Let me worry about myself Balin, I've been dealing with this most of my life, I can handle it." She gives a meaningful look at Thorin, who was sharing the concern going through the Company. "Seriously? You were the one who asked me to join, and you are going to question it now? I'm going to follow you either way, just so you know."

Thorin gives a snort of laughter and hides his smile. "Come on, let's get moving."

She rolls her eyes and mumbles something about dwarves under her breath before leading them on.

It didn't take Anyekia long to get them back on the right path, and soon they were making their way up the steeper slopes, each pulling their cloaks around them as they got higher.

A rumble in the air made Anyekia look to the skies, they were growing dark and quickly, she could smell the rain coming in the air.

"This is no easy path at the best of times." She says, more to herself, not realising that Thorin was standing next to her.

"We'll make it through."

She jumped, looking at him. "Sure, just hope it's just the storm that hits tonight." She moves on before he can say anything and he just shakes his head with a smile.

The rain hit them hard and fast. They were all soaked through in a matter of minutes, even with their hoods up. Thorin was in the lead, closely followed by Anyekia, he'd insisted as they'd gotten into the more dangerous part of the path. The wind was howling around them, the rain stinging their faces and the thunder crashing above them.

Bilbo slips along the path, luckily being caught by two of the dwarves and pulling him back against the wall.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yells, his voice almost being drowned out by the wind.

"Look out!" Dwalin bellows.

The Company looks up just in time to see a giant boulder flying towards them, they shout and brace themselves against the wall as it crashes into the mountain above them.

"This is no storm! This is a thunder battle! Look!" Balin points out and a giant stone figure walks towards them.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur yells and is quickly pulled back as another giant appears, throwing a rock at the first.

The mountain starts to break around them and with frightened shouts, the Company finds themselves separated, each on a separate leg of another giant. The giant was hit, half the Company hurriedly moving back onto the mountain as it crashed back to the wall, they watch terrified as the rest of them held on for their lives as the giant joined the fight.

The moved along the path as the giants moved, following as best they could, before suddenly, the giant was hit and crash down further along the path.

"No!"

They rush forward, fearing the worse, but were relieved when they saw them crumbled together.

"We're alright," Balin gasped. "We're alive."

But Bofur quickly noticed that one among them was missing.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?"

The dwarves panicked, looking down to find poor Bilbo hanging off the edge of the cliff. They tried to reach him only for him to slip further. Thorin jumps off the edge, holding on with one hand to help hoist the hobbit up, the other dwarves grabbing Bilbo and quickly pulling him to safety. Thorin was about to follow when his hand slipped, for a fraction of a second he thought that it was going to be it, when he jerked to a halt, hand holding his tightly.

He looks up stunned into a pair of frightened brown eyes. Anyekia had caught him.

Dwalin reached down and grabbed his other hand and they both pulled him up, Anyekia backing away almost instantly.

Thorin went to say something to her, but one of the dwarves made a comment about almost losing Bilbo, and this distracted him. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Anyekia bit her lip as Thorin stormed past her, looking guiltily at Bilbo who was shuffling nervously, still looking pale and terrified.

The small cave they found just fit the whole Company, Anyekia sat near the entrance, letting the dwarves work out what they were going to do. She was cold, but that wasn't what was bothering her. There was smell in this cave, she knew that she recognised it but couldn't quite pick what it was, there was too much else going on.

"Get some sleep, we start at first light."

This got her attention and she looked up at Thorin as Balin approached.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said, looking concerned.

"Plans change."

"Thorin-"

"He's right Balin," Anyekia says, causing both men to look at her. "We should not linger here. The mountain path is not known for being safe. Gandalf will have to meet us on the other side."

Thorin almost seemed to ignore this, simply shooting at Bofur. "Bofur, take first watch."

Bofur looks less than happy about this but says nothing.

Anyekia remained near the entrance, watching water drip from the ceiling as the storm continued outside. Most were asleep, Bofur was sitting a little further in smoking his pipe, and others were still stirring. She wasn't in the mood for talking and Bofur had quickly got that message.

She didn't regret her decision to leave, but she was certainly thinking a lot about it.

Movement caught her eye and she noticed Bilbo getting up and packing up his things, once packed, he started to move to the entrance, Bofur noticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered.

Bilbo looked at him nervously, but with determination behind his gaze. "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur looked terrified. "No. No. No. You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us."

Bilbo almost laughs at this. "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never run out the door."

"You're homesick! I understand."

"No, you don't!" Bilbo says, slightly angry, and Anyekia understood. "You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to…to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

The two felt quiet, Bilbo realising what he said and looking uncomfortable.

"It's alright Bilbo," She says quietly and notices Thorin listening out of the corner of her eye. "Let him go Bofur, it is his decision to make."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Bilbo started.

But Bofur gives a sad smile, shared by Anyekia. "No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." He rests a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Anyekia nods at Bilbo as he turns to leave, but a small glint of blue catches both her and Bofur's eye.

"What's that?"

Bilbo pulls out his sword and sees it glowing blue and Anyekia feels her stomach drop.

"Goblins!" She hissed.

At the same time, Thorin sees the floor beginning to crack beneath them and he scrambles to his feet.

"Wake up. Wake up!"

It was too late though and they found themselves falling deep into the mountain.


	5. Goblin Town

They all fell in an uncomfortable pile at the end of a tunnel, struggling to untangle themselves from each other as a large hoard of goblins come charging towards them. There was a brief struggle before they found themselves at the mercy of the goblins and being forced down the tunnel.

Anyekia could feel her heart in her throat. This was not something she had been expecting.

Being pushed and shoved, they forced before the Goblin King, a large, fat Goblin who was not known for niceties.

"Who would be bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" He bellowed, his voice filling the large cavern and earning excited chitters from the thousands of other goblins.

"Dwarves your malevolence." One said, stepping forward.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!"

They are searched and stripped, their weapons thrown on the ground before them. Anyekia was trying to keep as hidden as possible, while Dwalin had stepped in front of Thorin.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The Goblin King asked, but they remained silent. "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone crusher. We'll start-" He stopped abruptly. A goblin had pushed past Anyekia and shoved her just in view. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Firestorm."

Anyekia visibly winces as all eyes fall to her and she is shoved forward to stand before the Goblin King.

"You have some nerve showing your face here." The King growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Anyekia casually brushes herself down, looking slightly annoyed. "Well, it's not like I came intentionally."

His eyes narrowed and he looked from her to the dwarves and back. "Finally hanging around your own kind I see."

"Well, it was only a matter of time before I was reunited I guess." She looks at him. "We were just passing through, going to see relatives, we didn't-"

"Silence!" He spat, his great jowls quivering. "I will not be spoken to by a miserable worm-"

"If I may," She interrupts loudly. "We would not have a problem if-"

"You murdered my son!" He bellowed, the dwarves backed away slightly, but Anyekia stood her ground.

"Because he tried to kill me." She says calmly. "I see no reason for taking blame on something that was his fault."

The Goblin King lurched forward, swinging his staff, which Anyekia managed to duck in time.

"How dare you!" He screeched. "You had no right!"

"Oh? So I was supposed to just lay back and let him kill me?" When he glared at her, she nods. "I thought so. Now, we don't want any trouble here, if we could just-"

"I should kill you." He snarled.

Anyekia rolls her eyes and spreads her arms. "Go ahead and take your best shot." The dwarves start panicking behind her, but she glares at the Goblin King. "Go on you oversized tub of lard. You clearly want to."

But the Goblin King grins, a malevolent grin that made Anyekia lower her arms.

"Oh no Firestorm, there is something much more interesting that we can do with you." He moves back to his chair, sinking into it and Anyekia feels her heart racing. "I can't imagine your dwarven friends would like to see a young lady tortured."

She raises an eyebrow. "Really? That's the best you've got?"

He continues. "Oh? I didn't mention the bounty on your head did I?" Anyekia looks at him stunned. "Oh yes, someone wants you dead Anyekia Firestorm, someone else besides me of course. You escaped his grip once, but you won't be so lucky twice."

Anyekia was fighting to keep herself calm. "He's dead." She says quietly.

The Goblin King just laughs. "Heard that from the tales did you?" He then shouts an order. "Tie her up!"

Anyekia is immediately grabbed by several goblins and she starts to fight, kicking one off the edge and smashing another in the head, sending him screeching away. She would have taken on the others had the Goblin King not leapt forward again, she would have leapt back but goblins at her back stopped her, so this time his staff came crashing into her head.

She staggered, seeing stars and was hurriedly forced to her knees.

"You're going to be a good little girl and sit there quietly." He growled as her hands were bound roughly behind her back. "Let's me make this even more painful for your friends."

Thorin watched Anyekia shake her head and spit out a mouthful of blood, she was glaring darkly at the Goblin King.

"Where are those devices!?" He shouts. "We don't have all night!"

"Coming sire." A goblins said near him.

Thorin couldn't stand this any longer. "Wait."

The rest of the dwarves looked at him terrified as he stepped forward.

The Goblin King looked as if this was the best gift he could have ever received. "Oh ho! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the mountain." He gives a mock bow and laughs. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you, nobody, really." He looks between Thorin and Anyekia and laughs even more. "A double pay, it seems, and such a pretty price for each. Firestorm knows who I speak of, but do you Oakenshield? An old enemy of yours of course."

Thorin stares at the Goblin King, not really wanting to think on who could want is head.

"A pale orc, astride a white warg."

He frowns. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He died in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" He laughs and turns to small scribe next to him. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have his prizes."

Anyekia was breathing hard, she snapped quietly at Thorin. "Well, that worked well."

"I was trying to buy time." He growled lowly at her.

"Good lot that did us, now we're going to have someone else on our backs." She tries the ties on her wrists, finding them tight.

"And how do you know Azog?"

"Enough!" The Goblin King threatens them. "You will be silent!"

Then, much to the surprise of both the Goblin King and the dwarves, Anyekia starts cursing at him in dwarvish. Her rant was long and she said more than a few abusive things that, had they been in any other situation, would have had the dwarves laughing. It wasn't until he caught movement that Thorin understood why, her hands were moving, a small blade in her hands slowly cutting through the ties on her wrist.

The Goblin King quickly got over his shock and started to head towards her, his express furious, but at that exact moment, another goblin unsheathed Thorin's elven blade, Orcrist, glowing blue and there was loud fearful shriek, the King leaping back.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all!"

Thorin was instantly swamped, seen as the bigger threat, but at that moment, the rope snapped and Anyekia was moving. The small blade she had quickly found its way into the nearest goblins throat, killing it before she turned her attention to the others who were now coming at her.

A blast shook them all, sending many flying. Anyekia just had time to brace herself against the blast and blinding light but she still slid back several feet, coming precariously close to the edge.

Blinking away the spots now in her eyes, she sees Gandalf standing there at the ready.

"Take up arms!" He says loudly as everyone starts to recover.

"About time you got here!" Anyekia yells, rushing to find her weapons in the pile, drawing her two knives as she does, the goblins recovering, and starts to fight.

"You're not even meant to be here." He said angrily, rushing over to help the dwarves.

"Lecture me after." She roared and slammed into a goblin holding Thorin back.

Thorin threw the other one off, jumping to his feet, he looked quickly for Anyekia but she had already moved on and was slicing quickly through several other goblins.

"Thorin!"

Thorin turns and finds Fili sliding towards him with his sword, he grabs it and turns, just in time to crash the blade into the Goblin King's staff, sending him flying back and over the edge.

"Follow me!" Gandalf yelled, clear enough to run now. "Quick! Run!"

They hurry after Gandalf, running through the hall infested with goblins, fighting as they ran. Thorin cut one down and looked up just in time to see Anyekia cut through a rope she was holding onto and she was yanked up high onto a boardwalk above.

"Anyekia!" He shouted after her.

"Leave her!" Gandalf yelled back. "She will catch up."

Anyekia wasn't just angry, she was furious, she couldn't explain why, but fire was roaring through her blood and no goblin was going to stand before her and live. She cut through them easily, running along the boardwalk and soon her way was clear. Looking down, she saw the dwarves being overrun, so she drew her bow.

The brief sound of the arrow was Thorin's only warning as the goblin before him fell and he looked up to see Anyekia firing shot after shot, goblins falling around them. His attention quickly turned back to the fight as he rushes forward, fighting his way forward.

She follows as well as she can, switching between her knives and her bow, however, she quickly reaches the end of the boardwalk. Hesitating only a moment, she runs forward and leaps.

She crashes into a goblin hard, knocking him off the platform but continuing to roll herself. Her hands grab out, catching herself just in time, the board she grabbed onto snapped and she felt herself fall.

Thorin dived forward and caught her, Balin, Dwalin and Nori rushing over to defend them as he pulls her up.

"Hurry!" Gandalf yells, knocking several goblins.

"I'll show him hurrying." Anyekia growls, finally getting to her feet. She goes to rush forward more but Thorin holds her arm tightly.

"Hold your anger Anyekia, before you get yourself killed." He said in a low voice, so as the other's didn't hear.

"I'm fine." She snapped but he still didn't let go of her arm.

"We need you working with us, not simply out for your own." His grip tightens as he glares at her, the dwarves fighting around them.

"We don't have time for this Thorin."

"Then calm yourself."

Anyekia sets her jaw and forces her shoulders to relax. "Fine."

Once he was certain, he let go and they moved on. They came to a large stone walkway, Gandalf blasting away a chunk of rock with his staff and they used it to lead the way, knocking down goblins.

Finally, they reached a bridge leading to the way out when the Goblin King burst through the bridge, knocking them backwards.

"You thought you could escape me!" He roars.

Anyekia goes to rush forward but Thorin grabs the back of her armour and pulls her back, keeping her still.

"What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf smirks and jabs the King in the eye with his staff, before slicing open his belly open with his sword, the King falling to his knees.

"That'll do it."

Gandalf finishes him by slicing his throat. The weight of his body causes the bridge to shudder though.

"Uh oh." Anyekia breathes, finally properly distracted from her anger.

The bridge dropped from beneath them and they were all suddenly falling. Without even thinking, Thorin grabs Anyekia and holds her tightly to him. The bridge shudders, grating down the edges of the chasm beneath them, slowing the fall.

Finally it crashes to halt, the collapse knocking Gandalf, Thorin and Anyekia off the top. Anyekia, still being held by Thorin, landed heavily on top of him.

"You alright?" He grunts beneath her.

She groans and rolls away, her eyes shut. "Have I ever mentioned I hate goblins?"

"Gandalf!" The shout from Kili got their attention and they all looked up to see the goblins descending upon them.

"There's too many, we can't fight them!" Dwalin says, pulling Bombur out from the rubble.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on!" Gandalf helps Bofur and Dori up. "Here on your feet."

Thorin had recovered quicker than Anyekia and quickly grabbed her hand, hauling her to her feet.

All on their feet, they once again, started to run.


	6. Out of the Frying Pan

They burst out into the sunlight, dawn was setting in, but they did not stop until they were a safe distance away, sure that the goblins couldn't follow.

Anyekia knelt down on her knees, struggling to breath. She jammed her eyes shut and focused solely on getting air into her lungs. Balin rested a hand on her shoulder and asked her something that she didn't understand, not that she could have answered if she tried.

Gandalf was next to her in a moment, again he talked, but she could hear nothing. He starts rummaging through his cloak and Anyekia opens her eyes long enough to see him pull out a vial. With something that was more a growl than anything else, she pushed herself away, staggering into a tree, which she used to hold herself up.

"I…do not…need that!" She gasped.

"Anyekia, it will calm it."

"No." She snapped and drew in a deep breath, letting it out as slow as possible. "I'm fine." The shake in her hands told them all otherwise.

"Anyekia, it could-"

"It won't." She glared at Gandalf, her eyes still full of fury. "I don't need it. Just give me a minute."

Gandalf looked less than impressed and shoved the vial back in his cloak. "Save me from your stubbornness Anyekia Firestorm, it'll get you killed."

She rolled her eyes as he turned away, looking over the dwarves.

"Where is Bilbo?" He asked. "Where is our hobbit?"

The dwarves looked around expecting Bilbo to appear, Nori saying he had seen him just before they were led away, this started an argument between Gandalf and Thorin. Anyekia shared their momentary panic, but then she noticed Bilbo standing there.

They locked eyes as she went to say something and this stopped her, something was different about him. She glanced at the others, no one else could see him. Looking back at Bilbo, they shared the same confused look. Then she realised Thorin was saying some pretty hurtful things.

"That's hardly fair Thorin." She says softly.

Thorin turns on her, looking less than pleased. "And you, what were you thinking in there?"

Anyekia raised an eyebrow. "Survival?"

"You could have got yourself killed." He snapped, seeming to ignore her. "You also could've warned us that you knew the Goblin King!"

"Because we've have such a chance to have a conversation!" The sarcasm in her voice made him glare at her. "I would've thought that you would be more concerned about Azog the Defiler being alive!?"

This made him step closer, his eyes narrowing. "And how do you know of Azog?"

"That's not important." She shuffled nervously. "At least not at the moment."

She looked away from him and he would have continued to argue had Bilbo not stepped forward and cleared his throat. Gandalf broke out into a grin.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?"

"How indeed?"

Bilbo laughs nervously at all the questions, sharing a look with Anyekia as he buries something deep within his pocket.

Gandalf had also noticed. "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

"It matters." Thorin says. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Bilbo shuffled nervously on his feet. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know…I know you always have. And you're right, I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause…you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

There is a moment of silence between them all. Anyekia steps forward, her face growing pale as she looks up the mountain pass.

"Thorin."

He follows her gaze just as a loud howl echoes around.

"Out of the frying pan-"

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf yells.

The Company runs as fast as they can from the encroaching wargs, however, they come to a quickly halt when the reach the edge of a cliff.

"Up the trees! Quickly!"

They start to climb, helping each other along the way. They all reach a safe distance from the ground when the wargs reach them, snapping at the bottom, jumping to try and reach them, the dwarves just out of reach.

That was when a pale orc on a white warg approached.

"Azog." Thorin says quietly, only Anyekia hearing.

Anyekia curses quietly under her breath.

Azog looked rather pleased about the whole situation. "_Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."_ He laughs and points at Thorin. "_That one is mine!"_ Then his gaze falls on Anyekia and he laughs even louder. "_Firestorm! Are you ready to die this time?"_

"_The only one dying here will be you!"_ Much to everyone's surprise, she replied in Azog's own language.

Azog just laughs louder and points at them. "_Kill them!"_

The wargs charge, this time with a different tactic, aiming for the base of the trees. It starts to have effect, the base of the first tree they were spread across falling, the dwarves jumping down into the next. It happened again and now there was only one tree left, shuddering under each blow the wargs delivered.

Gandalf grabbed a pine cone and lit it on fire with his staff, he threw it down to Fili, who caught it and started lighting other's on fire, passing them amongst the dwarves. They were throwing them down at the wargs, which hit them and the ground, but the flames would not catch.

"It's not working!" Fili shouts.

Anyekia was staring at the fire. "Gandalf-"

"No!" Gandalf shouts at her.

She scowls and turns to Thorin who was next to her. "There's a good chance you'll have to catch me after this."

"What-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, next he was staring at Anyekia in astonishment. She had jammed her eyes shut and a glow was starting along her skin, a glow that soon turned into fiery red cracks, most dominate on her hands.

"Anyekia no!" Gandalf shouts down at her.

But her eyes opened, the pupils glowing red, and, with an almighty shout, the pine cones below exploded into flames, the ground and any wargs close enough, catching and becoming quickly engulfed.

The dwarves cheered as the Azog and the remaining wargs and orcs were forced back. Anyekia, the red dying, leaned heavily on the trunk, gasping for air, she clutched at it tightly, clearly in a lot of pain.

"I don't know what you did Firestorm," Thorin says. "But it may have just-"

The tree shuddered, cutting the cheers short, and then it was falling back, over the edge of the cliff. Everyone hurriedly grabbing onto any branches they could as the tree jammed to a halt. Anyekia, already exhausted, screamed as she felt herself drop, only to stop short, Thorin having a tight grip around her wrist. She reached up and grabbed onto his hand, stopping herself from slipping any further.

"I've got you." He grunts and starts pulling her up.

Anyekia and Thorin weren't the only two who were having problems though. Dori and Ori had also both slipped, Ori now holding onto Dori, who was holding onto the end of Gandalf's staff, all three struggling to hold on. The branch Dwalin was on had near snapped and he was now trying to reach up higher to get to safety.

Thorin pulled her back up to the trunk and she swung herself over it, gasping for air and trembling, Thorin still resting a hand on her, but his attention was soon turned to Azog.

Don't." Anyekia croaks as Thorin stands, drawing his sword.

Whether he heard her or not, he rushed forward.

Anyekia watched through blurry eyes and Thorin charged and fell, the dwarves around her calling to him. Slowly, she struggled to her feet.

Azog's warg bit down on Thorin's shoulder and tossed him across the cliff where he landed heavily, his sword scattering away. He was wounded and winded and struggled to move as Azog ordered another orc to kill him.

Anyekia, who had only just managed to get to her feet, watched helplessly.

Bilbo saved the day, crashing into the orc with a cry and stabbing the orc through the chest and standing between Azog and Thorin, looking courageously scared.

Azog snarls at the hobbit. "_Kill him._"

Thorin watches, barely conscious on the ground as more orcs approach Bilbo, who backed away, swinging his small sword.

But Bilbo wasn't alone, there was a fiery streak of red and Anyekia took out the closest orc, blades in hand, and she leapt at the next one just as Thorin passed out and some of the other dwarves joined the fray.

It was chaos. Anyekia's heart was pounding as she dug into everything she had and fought the orcs and wargs, what she wasn't expecting was suddenly come face to face with Azog.

He hit her hard and she went flying back, she slipped in the dirt trying to her to her feet, but it was too late as Azog came at her again, this time delivering a hard blow to her head, her world going black.

Azog would have finished her off then and there, but Bilbo, confused in the battle managed to land on his wargs head and it distracted him momentarily enough to fling Bilbo away.

And this was long enough for the eagles to arrive. They grabbed the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo and cleared the wargs and orc away, the angry cry of Azog following them into the night. But the Company were still ill at ease, two of their numbers were down and no one knew whether they were alive.


	7. Beorn

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, I felt it was better this way for the next part. Hope you are all enjoying!**

* * *

The eagles flew until sunrise taking the Company well out of the mountains. They landed on a large rocky outcrop, the Carrock, high above the ground.

Thorin was the first let down, still unconscious, Gandalf quickly following, jumping down and running over to him while the other dwarves got off one by one. Placing his hand over Thorin's eyes, Gandalf says a few words, Thorin slowly awakening.

The first thing he remembered was Bilbo. "The Halfling?"

Gandalf smiles. "It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe."

Bilbo is standing a bit back from everyone, looking just as relieved, but much to everyone's surprise, Thorin gets up in anger.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Bilbo steps back and looks away, looking slightly guilty. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us." Thorin steps closer to Bilbo, Bilbo not entirely sure how to react. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life."

Thorin hugs Bilbo tightly, much to the relief of Bilbo and all the other dwarves. Thorin moves away, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

But Bilbo was smiling. "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar." This causes them all to laugh and Bilbo looked happily at the others, it was only then that he realised one was missing. "Where's Anyekia?"

Thorin turned and looked from face to face as Gandalf did a count. He steps forward as there is an eagle cry from above. They look up to see an eagle coming in, a limp figure in its talons. It lands gently and places Anyekia down on the rock, everyone rushing over.

Gandalf rolls her over gently, there was blood caked on her face but he was more interested in her hair, which, as they watched, was slowly turning red.

"What is happening?" Thorin asked, sitting next to Gandalf.

"Foolish girl, playing with powers she doesn't understand." Gandalf rummaged through his coat again, pulling out the vial and uncorking it. "Hold her head."

Thorin gently lifts her head up and Gandalf tips the contents into her mouth, the red in her hair stopping. Gandalf checks her over before placing his hand over her eyes and saying the same few words he did to Thorin.

The wait was longer this time, everyone holding their breaths even though she was breathing. Finally, she groans, Gandalf giving a sigh of relief.

Anyekia's eyes flicker open, staring blankly at Thorin and Gandalf. "You gave me that potion."

"I did." Gandalf said, looking irritated. "And you should be grateful."

She blinks slowly. "I should? What's it do?"

"Controls it." He says. "I told you not to use it. We've all _warned_ you not to use it."

Anyekia sighs and shuts her eyes. "Sure." Gandalf goes to argue when he sees that her chest is rising and falling deeply, Anyekia having passed out again.

He sighs. "She is weak. We will have no choice by to carry her for a while." Gandalf stands and goes to walk away but Thorin stops him.

"What did she do Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighs, looking at him, he was still holding her gently. "That is not for me to tell. If she wishes to when she awakens, then so be it, but I cannot tell you." He looks around and sees the start of the path down. "Come on, the sooner we move, the less likely our adversary will catch up with us."

They patched her up as best they could, mostly her head where there was a large split above her ear. Then, they took it in turns to carry Anyekia down the path, often Thorin and Dwalin swapping. Once at the bottom, they rested for a bit, several going off to collect some materials to build something to help carry her on.

Building a make shift sling, two of them could now carry her between them, every hour or so they would swap.

For three days they went like, it was slow, but they were making headway. It was on the end of the third day that they realised they were being followed. Azog and his orcs had caught up.

They were hiding in an outcrop surrounded by high rocks. They needed to know how safe they were and naturally the best person for that, was Bilbo.

Bilbo was gone for about half an hour, but he hurried back, breathless and worried.

"They are too close. We need to move now, but I wish I could say that was our only problem." He said.

"They saw you?" Gandalf asked quickly.

"What? No?" But Bilbo was quickly drowned out by compliments from Gandalf and agreeance's from the dwarves. "Will you listen!?" He shouts. "I'm trying to tell you that there is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked quickly. "Like a bear?"

"Yes, only bigger, much bigger." Bilbo said, looking confused.

"You knew about this beast?"

"Well what do we do? We can't go back."

"There is a house." Gandalf says. "Where we might take refuge."

"Is it friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. Either he will help us, or, he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?"

There is a loud roar from around them and they look around terrified.

"None." Gandalf says.

Gandalf leading the way, they fled as quickly as they could. It was difficult as two always had to carry Anyekia between them, however, after they heard the bear crashing through the woods around them, they ditched the sling and Thorin threw Anyekia unceremoniously over his shoulder.

They burst through the tree line, seeing the house in the distance, just as they reached the gate, Gandalf turned to see the bear burst out after them.

"Open the door!" He yelled.

Several of them smashed into it before Dwalin came along and pushed the lock open, allowing them to pile inside. They managed to close the door just as the bear come charging into it. They struggled for a moment, pushing and shouting, until they could bring down a large wooden beam across the door.

They heard the bear stop and sniff around before it grunts and walks away.

"What is that?" Ori says quietly, listening at the door.

"That is our host." They all face Gandalf, Thorin having gently placed Anyekia down. "His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves."

"I think he's leaving." Ori says, moving back a bit.

"Get away from there!" Dori snatches him back. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be fool, he's under no enchantment but he's own." Gandalf takes off his hat and heads over to Anyekia. "And need I remind you of the unnatural abilities of one among you, it is not all dark magic." He checks her over before looking them over. "Get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope."

Beorn entered in the early hours of the morning, he did not bother with most of the dwarves fast asleep on the floor, his only interest was one in particular. He found Anyekia in a private spot, Thorin awake, smoking, next to her. He goes to move when Beorn appears, but Gandalf, who was sitting at the table, stops him.

"It's alright Thorin." He says quietly.

"Gandalf?" Beorn asks. "Why am I not surprised."

"Sorry to barge in on you Beorn. We had nowhere else to go."

Beorn says nothing, he turns back to Anyekia, his eyes glinting in the dark. "Is Anyekia alright?"

"You know her?" Thorin asked, staring at the giant of a man.

"I saved her life." He said. "In more ways than one. She is injured, I can help her."

Thorin looks at Gandalf, who nods, and slowly, he moves away. Beorn scoops Anyekia up and carries her away, Thorin looking uncomfortable.

"She'll be alright, Beorn has healed her before, and she was in much worse shape then, trust me." Gandalf lights up his own pipe. "I suggest you rest, this may be the last chance you get before reaching the mountain."

Thorin silently agrees, putting out his pipe and moving away.


	8. Under the Oak

There was fire and screaming. Anyekia could hear the voice's through the halls, she was crying but didn't understand why. She was scared, her only comfort a hand in hers, gripping deathly tight.

A mighty roar shook the hall, then giant chunks of stone were falling from the ceiling. Anyekia was running, she didn't know where. Running and screaming.

She fell. She screamed. She was surrounded by fire.

The stone's crashed around her.

Anyekia awoke with a violent start, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with fear.

"Anyekia?"

She jumped again and looked around to see Bilbo sitting next to her, he put a book down, looking concerned.

"Are you alright? You've been tossing for a while."

Anyekia breaths deeply, aware of the shake in her body. She looks around wide eyed for a long moment before realising where she was.

"We are at Beorn's."

Bilbo nods, letting her think.

She looks over herself, the bandages clean and neatly wrapped. She feels her head and the bandage around it. Finally, she blinks and looks at Bilbo.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week." He says. "We've only been here about two days though."

Anyekia shuts her eyes for a moment. "Azog?"

"No sign of him." He watches her carefully, judging her reaction. "We are safe, for the moment it seems."

"Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine Anyekia, just worried about you. You gave us all a good scare." He gives a gentle smile. "You are alright though?"

She nods. "I'll be alright." She starts to unwrap the bandages, causing Bilbo to look uncomfortable. "It's alright Bilbo, Beorn is an accomplished healer." She pauses. "Is Thorin alright?"

"Just worried like the rest of us."

Swinging her legs off the bed, she stands and stretches. "Good, I hope you don't mind doing this, but I need you to not tell him I'm awake yet." She straitens out her clothes, noticing that her armour had been removed. "I…I just need some time to myself for a while."

Bilbo looked worried at this. "What do I say?"

"Just…" For a moment she doesn't know what to say, not sure whether to make him lie or not. "Just say I'm still out cold. I'm sorry Bilbo, I need some time right now."

"I understand." He smiles gently. "Why do you think I'm in here?"

She hugs him quickly and moves to the window, climbing out. "Thank you Bilbo."

Anyekia sighs in the open air and stays out of sight of the house, moving to the great oak tree, where she sits and begins to cry, her hands covering her face.

The fire was always there, even in her nightmares, and she was tired of it. Even after days of rest, the moment she had that dream, she was exhausted again. The time alone was so she could collect herself, build up her defences again, but she knew that this was not going to be easy.

Thorin stood to check on Anyekia, no one asked, but Bilbo watched guiltily out of the corner of his eye. He entered the room for only a moment before coming back out, looking angry.

"Where is she?" His eyes met Bilbo.

Bilbo coughs nervously. "Outside." Thorin started to storm out. "She wanted some time alone Thorin."

Thorin pauses, thinking for a moment, but then continues outside.

He found her standing under the large oak overlooking the large open fields. The sun was setting and the air growing cold, but she was just standing there in her light shirt and pants, her bare feet slowly moving in the grass. Her back was to him and he felt more nervous than he should.

Thorin approached cautiously. "Anyekia?"

"I'm alright." She says, although her voice was tense and broke slightly.

"You've had us worried." He stands next to her, but she doesn't look at him.

"I know. I...I'm sorry. I did not mean to cause any..." She sighs and rubs her neck. "I'm alright Thorin, you don't have to look after me."

He frowns. "I'm concerned Anyekia, for you." He hesitates. "What was it you did back there?"

She sighs, taking a moment to decide what to say, and signals for him to sit with her, leaning against the oak as he sits opposite.

"It's difficult to explain, in more ways than one. Both emotionally and technically." She starts, Thorin cutting her off.

"If you don't want to say Anyekia, I can understand." He says gently.

She shakes her head. "No. You need to know." She takes a breath. "It's...it's what Elrond was calling my illness. I've had it ever since the dragon attacked Erebor. No one in Middle Earth has seen anything like it before." She looks at him. "I can manipulate and control fire, sometimes start it by will, but at great cost to myself, as you saw." She runs her hand through the increase red streak in her hair. "It only physically shows in the hair though, well, apart from when I used it; which has been slowly increasing through the years, but ultimately, it is killing me."

He stares at her. "But what is it?"

She shakes her head. "If anyone knew, I'm sure it would have all been sorted by now. Gandalf and Saruman call it magic, old magic, but how I got it, they do not know. It's been theorized that it is some sort of dragon sickness, but with no desire to go hunting for gold or even possess gold, I don't think so." She hesitates. "I...I am sorry for not telling you Thorin. You out of everyone has a right to know."

Thorin thinks slowly. "So Elrond believes that the dragon will make it worse?"

Anyekia nods. "Either that or he will have some control over me, which of course wouldn't exactly end well. Dragon magic is powerful Thorin, Elrond had good reason to make me stay."

"So why did you disobey?" He didn't want to ask, but he had to know.

"Because I believe it is the only way to help." She said. "Despite the risk to myself. Despite the threat Smaug poses to me."

Thorin didn't want to think about what that could mean, he stirred uncomfortably, so he changed topic. "How does Azog fit into all this?"

Anyekia sighs and looks away, her eyes sad. "Word reached us that my father had survived."

"But-"

"I know. Still, the rumour persisted. It was the first time I snuck out of Rivendell, because they said they found nothing and I wanted to look for myself. I came back to Mirkwood, the wood elves had supposedly taken him in and healed him up, although it had taken many years. He had finally felt well enough to leave and come after me." She began pulling up the grass at her feet. "Orcs found him first. We were not the only ones to hear the rumours. They tortured him until his mind snapped and they found out all they wanted to know, including about me, they then found me wandering the wilderness looking for him."

Thorin had tensed without realising.

"They weren't interested in capturing me of course, they only wanted to kill, and they damn near succeeded. I was not defenceless, but nor was I much of match for a small army of orcs at the time. It is where most of the red comes from, it was all I could do in the end to try and survive."

"And Beorn saved you." Thorin says quietly.

She looks at him and nods slowly. "Yes, saves me and brings me here to keep me safe until Elrond sent someone after me."

"And Azog?"

"Led the party. He stood and watched and taunted. I was powerless."

Thorin was not only tense now but a quiet rage was burning within him, a rage he wasn't quite sure he understood.

Tears were glistening in Anyekia's eyes, she was trying to ignore them and make sure that Thorin didn't see them, which wasn't easy.

"Azog escaped and then you fought him at Moria." She finishes, her voice quiet. "I had hoped that that was the last I would ever hear from him again."

Thorin stared at her. She was trying to keep herself together and he could not imagine what she had been through or what she was currently going through.

He did something then that surprised both of them. He got up and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around shoulder.

"You have had it hard Anyekia. Had I known..."

She gives a small, shy smile. "There was nothing that you could've done Thorin."

He shakes head though. "None of our people should've been left on their own. Your father was a brave man and deserved a better fate. And you..." he trailed off, not entirely sure what say. "You deserved much more."

Anyekia shakes her head and stands quickly. "No, I was young and rash and foolish, something I'm sure I'd be told now if I was back in Rivendell." She stands just at the edge of the dying light. "I accepted it a long time ago. I have no regrets."

Thorin followed her and gently grabbed her arm to turn her to face him. "I did not say you should regret what has happened, it has made you the woman you are today. I said you deserved more than what you got. You deserved to be raised in our culture, in Erebor, with your mother and father. You deserved to be raised by your own people, in your own time, with people that would understand." He gently holds her face, his thumb brushing away the single tear that was running down her cheek. "You deserved so much more."

They were close and in that moment, neither of them wanted to explain it and yet they both understood. Anyekia went to say something but he stopped her, pressing his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss.

It took her a moment to realise what was happening, even though she had already given herself to the kiss, her eyes closed, but once her brain had caught up, she leaned into the kiss. Thorin groaned, his hand moving to the back of her head, through her hair, deepening the kiss.

They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, holding onto each other tightly, even after the kiss ended, they stood, foreheads resting on each other, eyes closed.

"Anyekia..." He wanted to say something, his hand gently brushing her face. "I-"

"Thorin? Anyekia? Are you alright?" The voice was Balin's, luckily they were in the cover of the tree, and it blocked any view from Beorn's house.

"We are fine Balin." He let her go for a moment, appearing from around the tree so as he wouldn't come looking. "We are finishing a conversation, we will be in soon."

Balin looks slightly confused but nods and heads back inside. Thorin sighs and turns back to her, where she was standing shyly.

"Certainly an interesting conversation." She says with a small smile.

"Very interesting." He wraps his arms around her and she returns the hug, resting her head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head. "I've got you."

They stayed like that for a long time.


	9. Journey to Mirkwood

**I can't say I'm a fan of what I've written in this chapter, sorry if it turns out bad, I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better. Hope you all can still enjoy though!**

* * *

Coming back inside, there was much celebration as Anyekia assured the Company that she was alright and much praise to Beorn's healing abilities was thrown about. Most of them didn't notice the look shared between Thorin and Anyekia as they sat down at the table to a meal, Anyekia more than hungry not really remembering the last time she ate.

"You like trouble Anyekia." Beorn says to her, piling food onto her plate.

Anyekia smiles. "No, I think I just attract it."

Gandalf snorts. "Who was it that insisted on joining this Company?"

"And who was it that first told me of the Company?" Anyekia gives Gandalf a look, Gandalf hiding his smirk.

"I told you certainly, but I didn't insist you come along."

Shrugging lightly, Anyekia digs into the meal. Beorn was staring at her hair.

"You've been using your ability too much."

This caused a silence to fall over the Company, many eyes falling on her causing her to pause as she goes to eat another mouthful, blushing.

"Let her eat first, you can ask questions later." Thorin gives a purposeful look at Beorn, who nods in agreement. Anyekia gives them both an appreciative smile before returning to her meal, the rest following suit.

Anyekia was the last to finish eating, feeling a lot better with a fuller stomach. They'd all been happily talking throughout dinner but now was the time for explanations as she noticed Beorn surveying her.

She sighs. "I am aware of the condition of my hair Beorn."

All eyes turned to her as her and Beorn looked at each other.

"It almost killed you when I first met you, so why would you keep using it?" He didn't bother hiding the growl in his voice and this made many of the dwarves nervous.

Anyekia bit her lip. "Well, most of the time, I've used it to save myself or others." She glances down the table to see the dwarves watching.

"And other times?"

Letting out a slow breath, she doesn't look at any of them. "It's addictive. I cannot begin to describe it, but knowing that it is there, knowing what I can do with it, it is enough to sit in the back of my mind and be a constant temptation." She frowns. "But I do not often give into that temptation, I am not blind to the risks."

"Your hair and overall exhaustion says otherwise." Beorn frowns. "I do not mean to sound pushy, but if you intend to reach the mountain in full strength-"

"I'll be fine." She says shortly. "And thank you for your concern Beorn, and for your help again, but I can take care of myself."

They all look at Anyekia worriedly as Beorn glares at her, worried that she had insulted him in some way, but it became clear, when he smiled, that it was not the case.

"You are still as fiery as ever." He laughs. "Something I am sure that your companions are glad of."

The dwarves laughed in agreement and soon, they were asking questions about everything. Knowing that they had a right to know now, she began to explain.

They were a good audience, she had to admit, and they also asked a lot of questions, many of which she did not have an answer for.

After what seemed a lot particularly on her ability, Gandalf cut in. "No one knows, we have been trying for years to try and work out what has caused it and it can do, but with little success. Let's just hope that it is not as theory suggests."

Anyekia winces. "I guess we won't know until it comes to that."

"You're putting yourself at great risk lass." Dwalin said.

"Something I am comfortable with doing." She mumbles, not entirely convincing everyone there that she meant it. "What I am more concerned with at the moment, is Azog."

This got a murmur of agreement from the dwarves and discussion began about what to do about it. Last any of them knew, Azog and his orcs were out in the forest surrounded Beorn's house.

Beorn offered them his horses to get them to the edges of Mirkwood, the Company more than grateful for his help and it became decided that they would leave early in the morning, not being able to afford more delays.

As the dwarves moved off to find their resting spots for the night and Beorn exiting outside to make sure that they were not to be attacked, Gandalf following, Thorin noticed that Anyekia did not move, she seemed lost in thought.

"Anyekia?"

She starts, looking up at him. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course."

He frowns. "Then you should be resting for the night."

She gives a weak smile. "I can't."

He comes back to the table, sitting next to her. "What do you mean?"

"I…don't sleep very well, for varying reasons. It was as Gandalf mentioned early on, that has been what they've been trying to fix the most." He gives her a questioning but worried stare. "It's mostly nightmares, it doesn't make me overly keen to sleep. It's fine Thorin, you go sleep." She smiles at him reassuringly.

It doesn't ease him and the concern is clear in his blue eyes. "Anyekia…"

Anyekia rests her hand over his. "It's fine, I promise. I think six days straight is enough sleep anyway."

"Then I'll stay up with you."

"Thorin-" He stops her with a look, causing her to blush and sigh. "Fine, but don't let me catch you complaining about being tired."

He snorts and entwines their fingers. "You will catch no complaints here Firestorm."

They moved to a corner far from the Company so they could talk without disturbing those trying to sleep. Gandalf returns and finds them in deep conversation, he looks between them for a moment, a worried expression on his face, but decides not to disturb them, turning away to find his own spot to rest for the night.

Morning came around quickly, and Beorn came in in the early hours to find Thorin fast asleep on Anyekia's shoulder, Anyekia smiled shyly at him as he shook his head.

"You are walking a dangerous road with Oakenshield," he whispered, walking over to them. "Especially with Azog after you both."

"I believe it will be alright Beorn," Anyekia said quietly. "In the end. I'm not rushing through this."

Beorn surveys her in silence, his expression unreadable. "I suggest you wake him, you need to leave as soon as possible."

He leaves them there, Anyekia feeling slightly disquieted by his observation. Turning her attention to Thorin, she prods him awake. He grunts, stirring, but instead of waking up, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She squeaks, feeling herself tipping. "Thorin?"

"What?" He mumbled, holding her tightly and nuzzling into her chest.

"It's time to get up." She had to rest one hand on the ground to top herself falling.

"I'm not asleep."

Anyekia giggled, she couldn't help it. "You've been asleep for the last couple of hours." She prods him again. "Now it's time to get up."

"If I never slept, then aren't I already up?" He joked but sighs, and unwraps his arms, moving away from her and rubbing his eyes. He looks at her sheepishly. "Sorry."

She pecks him on the cheek before standing. "That's alright." She stretches. "It'll be good to be on the road again."

Thorin raises an eyebrow at her. "You've only been awake a day and you already want to move?"

"I like being on my feet." And she bounds away to start waking up the others.

The morning was cool and fresh but it didn't stop most of the Company from grumbling as they moved out to the horses, Beorn waiting patiently with them, each horse laden with food and supplies for their journey.

Anyekia hugs Beorn as the dwarves gear up their horses and he gives her a small package filled with healing herbs.

"Just in case little Firestorm." He ruffles her hair. "You take care. I'd hate to lose the only dwarf I'd like."

She laughs and thanks him, heading over to the dwarves, catching a dark look from Thorin that just causes her to raise an eyebrow.

They set off quickly and made good distance over the day, only stopping to rest once the sun was setting. While they set up camp, Anyekia stood at the edge, looking out over the plain as darkness set in.

"Everything alright?"

Anyekia turned to see Fili watching her curiously. She nods. "Yes. Beorn is watching over us, no doubt he will do so till we reach Mirkwood."

"The bear is out there?" He asked nervously.

She smiles. "Beorn is no threat to us now, he will stop any approaching orcs that may come our way."

"You have a lot of faith in him."

"When someone's saved your life, wouldn't you?"

Fili said nothing to this, he goes to say something but is called back over to help by Dwalin and moves away. Anyekia turns back to the plain, she wasn't going to say anything but an unsettling feeling was in the air, something told her that evil was on the move, unseen, and she was almost certain it had something to do with them.

She also didn't want to say that going into Mirkwood was bothering her, she did not have many happy memories there and she hoped that they could get through quickly and not draw any unwanted attention.

They ate and settled down for the night, Anyekia insisting she take watch, Thorin arguing until Gandalf interjected saying that she would be alright and it was better just to let her do so. She paced quietly to keep warm, the fire slowly burning lower and lower until she realised that it was about to go out and stoked it quickly, firing it back up.

"You are nervous."

She jumps and finds Thorin watching her.

"You should be asleep."

He shrugs lightly. "I was, but when you are a light sleeper and someone is moving around…"

Rolling her eyes, she sits at the edge of camp, her back to him. "Is this better?"

She doesn't expect him to join her, sitting close. "I'd be better if I knew why you were nervous?"

Drawing in a deep breath, she did not stop looking at the darkness around them. "Something…something is out there Thorin, not necessarily Azog, just _something_. The closer we seem to get to Erebor, the more I feel it. It is unsettling."

"Is that all?" He had guessed about Mirkwood, but he wanted her to admit it.

"Yes." She said quietly. "You should be resting, you do not-"

"Tell me, are you going to avoid answering questions on other topics as well? Such as if I brought up our relationship?" His voice was calm but it still caused her to wince.

"It's not like that. I get the sense you already know what is bothering me, and I do not wish to say it for fear of what it makes me sound like. I am not going to complain because I know that this is the only way to go." She frowns. "As for the rest of that question, no, because that would be voiding what we have."

"Fearing Mirkwood does not make you a coward Anyekia, there are bad memories there, it is understandable." He was watching her closely, reading her expression even as she continued to stare into the night.

"Fear…is not the right word. Agitated, maybe." She confided. "Or conflicted. The whole idea of going in there is setting me on edge. I do not like it, but I will not let it affect me."

Thorin watched her, his respect for her only growing. "You are a strong woman Anyekia."

Anyekia smiles with a small laugh. "Just passing around compliments Oakenshield? Seems unlike you."

He chuckles. "Only to you Firestorm."

They sit in silence for a moment, keeping watch together.

Anyekia sighs and leans on him. "Well, if you are going to stay up with me, you might as well keep me warm."

"I can do more than keep you warm." He growls as he wraps an arm around her.

She snorts, snuggling close. "Don't wear out your welcome."

He grins, kissing the top of her head. "Like I would."

They sit like that for the rest of the night in silence, occasionally one of them moving to stoke the fire back up, but they were content to be like that and let the night pass out.


	10. Mirkwood

The Company stood outside Mirkwood pulling the gear off the horses to let them go back to Beorn. Gandalf had gone ahead to the edges of the forest to explore, Anyekia and Bilbo stood staring at it. Both could feel something wrong with the forest.

"This forest feels…sick." Bilbo said, his hands in his pockets.

"It is." Anyekia whispered. "Very sick. Mirkwood has…changed." Her eyes scanned through the trees, her trepidation of going in even stronger than before.

Pain suddenly seared through her head, causing a cry of pain as red flashed before her eyes and she took several steps back. Her hand on her head as she gasped for breath, tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Anyekia?" Bilbo was next to her, his face pale.

Thorin too was by her side in a flash. "What happened?"

The pain was subsiding but she didn't trust herself to move her speak, terrified for a moment that the pain would come back.

"You felt it didn't you?"

She looked up slowly as Gandalf came back towards them.

"Not my horse! I need it!" He said sharply before stopped in front of Anyekia. "Tell me Anyekia, did you feel that?"

Slowly, she nods.

He looks worried. "Anyekia, I have to insist that you _do not_ go into the mountain. If you felt even that small trace of magic-"

"I'll be fine." She snarled, brushing both Blibo's and Thorin's hands off her. "I don't know what that was, but it is gone now."

"This is not a matter of now, if I knew you would listen to me I would not even allow you to go into that forest!" Gandalf said angrily. "That was just a small amount of magic compared to what you will face against Smaug."

"And I'll be fine." She snapped, glaring him. "And if you were so worried, you wouldn't be leaving!"

"I am leaving because I must deal with the source of this!" He waved an arm in the general direction of the forest. "Something is very wrong and I know you know this Anyekia, I know you can feel it. Now promise me, you will not go into that mountain."

"No."

Gandalf's mouth pressed together. "Do not say I didn't warn you Anyekia. What ever you do, stay on the path in there, if you lose it, you will never find it again."

"Don't I know it?" She growled, storming off.

Anyekia didn't care that he was angry at her, she didn't care about his warning even though she knew it was probably true, all she cared about currently was the pounding headache that remained.

Sitting down on a rock just in the forest, she rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pain in her head.

Footsteps approached and she didn't need to look up. "I'm fine Thorin."

"If you are not up for this-"

"I am fine." She purposefully sits up to look at him. "Stop worrying about me."

He frowns at this, but nods, stepping away to pick up gear as they wished Gandalf farewell. She felt slightly guilty but stared at the path ahead of them, waiting for the dwarves to be ready.

Finally, they started their trek through the forest. It was clear everyone was nervous, and even though Bilbo and Anyekia could feel it most, the other dwarves quickly picked up on the feeling in the air.

"I hate forests." Dwalin grumbled. "The air feels heavy."

"That's not the forest." Anyekia says quietly but does not elaborate.

"Let's just follow the path and get out of here as quickly as possible." Thorin grumbles, still angry at her.

They walk until nightfall, the forest quickly falling into a heavy darkness. The dwarves move to make camp, but Anyekia stops them.

"We cannot rest here." She says quickly, walking a bit further ahead. "The longer we stay here, the more likely we are to fall under the enchantment in this forest. We need to keep moving."

"How do you suggest we do that lass?" Dwalin grumbled. "We need light to do that."

"Not to mention we are exhausted." Nori said, sitting on the ground to make a point. "We need to rest."

Anyekia was shaking her head. "Build torches. We cannot stop."

But she was outnumbered, the dwarves grumbling and continue to set up camp. She gives a sharp look at Thorin but even he just shakes his head. Scowling, she sits far from them, despite the cold and spends a very agitated night on guard.

By the time morning came, she was already yelling at the dwarves to get them up and even started ahead on the path to hasten their pace. It made them agitated, but they said nothing.

However, Anyekia did not get far, their path was blocked by a river, the bridge having long been broken. There was a boat on the other side but no foreseeable way of reaching it.

The rest of them caught up and found her crouching at the bank of the river, staring into the water.

"Is it crossable?" Thorin asked her.

Slowly, she shakes her head. "There is a heavy enchantment here, unlike anything I have ever seen. I doubt it will be good for us to touch this water."

"There has got to be a way to cross it." He said stubbornly. "See if you can find a way across!"

The dwarves searched the nearby banks to see if the river narrowed out at all, Anyekia moved back to the bridge, eyeing off the boat.

"Has anyone got rope?" She asked. None of the dwarves answered, Bilbo sitting with all the gear just shrugs his shoulders. Walking over, she goes through them impatiently until finding rope buried in the bottom of one of the bags.

Moving back to the bridge, she ties the end of the rope onto an arrow, the other end to a tree, and knocks it into her bow. Feeling the extra weight, she adjusts accordingly, aiming for the boat and letting the arrow fly. It hits the side of the boat and she tugs it and it seems to have stuck fast. She attempts to pull it, but it was going to take more than one person to pull the boat across the water.

"Hey!" She called to the dwarves still searching, the closest looking at her, slightly stunned. "Come help me pull this."

It didn't take them long to work out what she was trying to do and soon, eight of them were pulling on the rope, the boat slowly moving through the water towards them.

"It shouldn't be moving this slowly." Dwalin grunted, having taken the head position to pull the boat over. "It should be-"

The arrow came free from the boat and they all fell back heavily onto each other. There's a moment of confusion as they try to untangle themselves from each other and get up. Anyekia impatiently pulls the rope back, however, upon reaching the bit where the rope is soaked with water, she drops it with a sharp gasp.

"What is it?" Thorin asks, staring at the rope.

"I…I don't know." She wipes her hands on her pants and then rubs them together. "It's cold, but unlike anything I've felt before." She rubs her hands together, as if trying to get heat back into them.

He grabs her hands and feels how cold they are and looks at her with a worried frown. "Its not traveling down your arms is it?"

"No. Just the hands." She rubs them together again, but the cold remains.

"Don't touch the water, whatever you do." Thorin orders. "Now, let's see if we can get that boat."

They leave the first rope in the water, no one else game enough to touch it, and take out a second, Kili firing this time, the arrow sticking back into the boat and they continued to pull it over.

The boat successfully in front of them, they were dismayed to see that it had no oar to speak of. They tried finding out how deep the river was but no stick seemed to reach the bottom.

"Well, it was a good idea, but we are still stuck." Balin huffs, staring at the boat.

Anyekia, whose hands were now under her arms to try and get the heat back into them, was staring at the other side.

"If we can just get one person to the other side…" She mumbles.

"How? There's no way over." Thorin was frustrated, he was pacing in front of the broken bridge.

Anyekia looked at her bow and then the heavy trees on the other side. "Have we got another rope?"

"What for?"

"Do we have one or not?"

"Aye." Dwalin pulls another out of a bag. "One."

"One should hopefully be enough." She stares at her hands for a moment. Drawing in a deep breath, she shuts her eyes. Red cracks form along her hands and she lets out a low hiss of pain before it dies away again, she flexes her fingers. "That's better."

"What are you doing?" Thorin asks as she grabs her bow and ties the rope to another arrow.

"Well, if I can get to the other side-" She aims at one of the trees and fires. "Then I can tie the rope off and we can use it as a pulley." She grabs the other end of the rope and climbs the nearest tree and pulls it taught, as she does, Thorin realises what she intends to do.

"Anyekia, you cannot do this, the chances of the rope coming lose-"

"Are high, but unless you have another suggestion then this is the only way." She tugs the rope again, leaning back into it to make sure it would take her body weight before tying it off around a branch.

"Then at least let's send the lightest." He ordered, folding his arms and glaring up at her.

Anyekia raises an eyebrow and notices Bilbo look suddenly terrified at the rope. "Bilbo, have you ever climbed along a rope like this?"

Bilbo blinks at her as Thorin shoots her daggers. "N-n-no."

"Good, then it's settled." And before anyone could stop her, Anyekia hooks her legs around the rope and swings below it, holding onto it with her hands.

They called after her, but she was already moving, pulling herself along as quickly as possible. The rope wobbled and swayed but she just kept moving, focusing only on the other side and the Company held their breaths.

She swung down, landing firmly on the bank, pulling her arrow out of the tree, she undid the rope and secured it around a tree, a firm line now between the two banks.

"Okay." She yelled over. "Secure the other rope to the boat so the others can pull it back each time."

They quickly went into action, half the bags thrown in as Thorin, Balin and Bilbo climbed into the boat first. They pulled themselves over almost painfully slow and Anyekia realised that the forest was eerily quiet, setting her on edge.

Finally, they reached the shore and she rushed them as much as she dared to get everything out of the boat. Once everything was secure, they signalled that the boat could be pulled back.

As the boat was pulled back, Thorin turned angrily to Anyekia. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh? I'm sorry, I thought we needed a way across." She folds her arms, matching his glare. "Which we now have and I am perfectly alright, so what are _you_ thinking?"

Bilbo and Balin look between them as they stare each other down.

"This is not a game Anyekia. You cannot simply put yourself at risk like that." Thorin countered, he tried to keep his voice even as possible, tried not to show how angry he was.

Anyekia wasn't fooled. "I know what it is Thorin, I do not know what gave you the impression otherwise. I am willing to do what is necessary, no matter the risk. The sooner we get out of this forest the better and if I need to do some extreme things to make sure that happens, then I will."

"You still need to know the limits." He says darkly.

She raises an eyebrow at this but doesn't get a chance to respond as their attention went back to the boat, Ori, Nori and Dori securely inside, they were having trouble pulling the boat along, the rope coming loose on their side.

Anyekia leaps back up the tree, grabbing the rope just as it comes free.

"Stop pulling!" Thorin calls.

Anyekia leans back into the rope, pulling it taught again, and reties it back to the branch. She remains up the tree, holding the very end of it in case it got pulled back again. It also made it harder for Thorin to continue his argument.

They made it to the shore and it was pulled back again. It was taking a long time, but they were sure that the boat wouldn't handle more than three of them. They were particularily worried for Bombur, but no one voiced that.

Fili and Kili were next with the last of the bags, leaving Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Oin and Gloin still on the other side.

"Maybe it would be quicker if that end was tied to the boat too? We could pull it over." Balin suggests.

Anyekia nods as the boat is heading back over. "There should be enough of us here now."

Soon, it was shouted over to tie the other rope to the boat, and Oin, Gloin and Bifur found themselves being pulled over, this picked up the pace a little bit. Dwalin and Bofur came next, poor Bombur being last, they pushed the boat as far as they could with sticks before he had to pull it on his own.

Anyekia was staring at the path ahead of them as they waited, already it was well past midday, something she was very uncomfortable with.

"We are going to have to walk through the night." She says to herself, eyeing the darkening end of the path. A noise catches her attention and she looks to the right, there, watching all of them, was a white male deer.

She watched it, amazed that something seemingly so pure was still hanging around in the forest. Animals would know what darkness was here.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spies Kili and Thorin drawing bows back.

"Wait." She said, but it was too late, both firing.

Neither shot hit and the deer bolted, quickly disappearing into the forest.

"Idiots." She hissed. "Do you have any idea how unlucky that is?"

"Don't be absurd." Thorin growled. "We don't need luck."

She scowls at him, Bombur finally getting into the boat on the other side and the dwarves start pulling him over. "Keep saying that, I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

They were struggling to pull the boat, Bombur almost looking terrified on the water. Anyekia and Bilbo stood to the side as everyone else pulled, the rope straining against the force. He was almost three quarters of the way over when there was a loud crack and everyone froze.

"Get him over, now!" Thorin yells and they all tug again.

The boat starts to split, water filling as Bombur cries out, trying to move away from it.

"Bombur!" Bofur calls as the boat begins to sink, Bombur with it.

"But the rope!" Anyekia yells. "We'll have to throw it to him!"

There was a moment of confusion as they all tried to act as once, Bombur sinking to his knees, struggling against the water. The rope cut, it was thrown out to him and he grabbed it, almost blindly in panic. They all start to pull, but Bombur still sank further, now beyond his waist, they tugged harder and it moved to his chest but he was almost there, one hand clutching the rope. Another tug and it was over his head.

A finally pull and they managed to get him onto shore.

"Build a fire." Anyekia said, rushing over, crouching next to him. She touches his hand and finds it ice cold, but despite the cold on his skin and his eyes being closed, he simply looked peacefully asleep.

"Is he alright?" Bofur asks, sitting next to her.

"I'm not sure." Anyekia checks Bombur over, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. "I…I think he's just asleep."

"But he's ice cold!"

"I know, as I said, get a fire going." She watched Bombur's chest rise and fall. "Hopefully that's just what the magic is, it makes you cold, thus sending you to sleep."

They hurried and got a fire going, pulling Bombur over to it and getting him as close as possible, and they huddled around him, waiting anxiously.

"Well, at least he's warming up." Bofur said, clearly the most anxious.

"Hopefully, that will wake him up." Thorin said, he was pacing not far from them. "We cannot afford to wait too long."

As night settled upon them, there was little talk, as they all uncomfortably waited for Bombur to wake up.


	11. Thranduil

**Hopefully this chapter turned out alright, I'm living of three hours of sleep, I usually write better when this happens but see how it goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time morning came around, Bombur still hadn't awoken, he was warm but still fast asleep, so they had no choice but to decide to carry him.

They built up something that they could carry him on, the problem was, was that he was heavy, and Bilbo and Anyekia could not carry him.

Traveling was even slower now, the dwarves carrying Bombur exhausting quickly, even as he snored away loudly.

Anyekia, feeling the magic in the forest getting stronger the slower they went and the longer they were there, kept moving ahead to see the path ahead, only to return to see how far they were behind.

This was annoying a lot of the dwarves.

"Would you just stay with us lass?" Dwalin growls as they set down to rest again and Anyekia returns again.

Anyekia scowls, her fingers tapping at her knives.

"We'll settle here for the night." Thorin calls to them and he gets a lot of relieved groans. "Get a fire going quickly." He approaches Anyekia. "A word?"

He doesn't wait for her response, grabbing the top part of her arm and dragging her away until they were out of sight and earshot of the others.

"Anyekia, what are you doing?" He asks, stopping, his blue eyes worried.

She opens her mouth to talk, closes it to reconsider her words, before trying again. "This forest….I feel like I'm drowning, Thorin." Her voice breaks, and she looks almost terrified at the trees around them. "I know no other way of describing it. The longer we are here, the worse it gets."

Thorin sees the fear in her eyes and the slight tremble in her hands. His hands cup her face gently. "Easy Anyekia, we will get through this."

"Can't you feel it?" She whispered. "It's like a poison slowly seeping into my head, and it doesn't matter what I tell myself, I cannot shake it."

He stops her by pulling her into his arms, feeling if she kept talking, she would start to panic. She accepts the hug, giving a small whimper as she buries her head into his chest.

"We will get through this." His fingers rub the back of her neck. "I promise."

"I feel like we are being watched." She mumbles. "I can hear them talking."

This worried him. "Do not lose yourself in here Anyekia, we need you."

"I'm trying not to. I just need to keep moving." Her voice sounded sleepy. "If I don't, I don't want to know what will happen."

"Well, let us hope that Bombur is awake by morning, then we can just keep moving through this accursed place." Thorin looks at the darkening forest around them. "Just, rest tonight, and we will be moving first thing in the morning."

Anyekia sighs and just nods, not having the energy to talk anymore.

They walked back to camp, Thorin actually convincing Anyekia to sit down, which she did very reluctantly, staring into the fire. He sat next to her, not worrying if the others talked, it was pretty clear she wasn't coping in the forest.

Slowly, they all drifted off into sleep, no one really on watch, which was where it went wrong.

There was panic when they awoke. Bombur was still fast asleep and Anyekia was gone. They called for her along the path but received no response, Thorin got them up and moving quickly, but it was so unclear as to when she vanished and where she vanished too, that they had no real idea of where she could be.

As they walked, the forest seemed to draw closer around them, the path becoming harder and harder to follow, many of them complaining of it becoming harder to breath.

Then, the path stopped.

Somehow, they had wondered off it. They searched and searched but could not find the path, and something almost like a madness set upon them.

Bilbo was the first one to bring in enough sense to climb a tree to find the sun, so they could at least find which way they were going. He goes up alone and manages to free himself of the spell of the forest in the fresh air, but this was not enough to save them.

Spiders. Large ones. They took the dwarves and Bilbo deeper into the forest, wrapped in large webs, and while Bilbo freed himself and then started on the dwarves, Anyekia was facing her own battle.

Anyekia stood frozen in the middle of the forest, she had no recollection of getting here.

She was alone and trapped in silence, only her beating heart was thundering in her ears. She didn't dare call out even though she wanted to, she wasn't even game enough to move.

She could feel the forest moving around her.

Swallowing, she lets out a slow breath. It seemed loud, too loud, and she silently prayed that she was alone.

"A...Any...Anyekiaaaa..."

Goosebumps shot up her arms and legs as she felt terror grip her. She jerked around but was only met by more trees.

"Anyekia..." The voice was raspy, old, sounding as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Anyekia."

Anyekia spun again and stared. Her father stood there, clear as anything, his brown hair fringed with grey and brown eyes staring at her, emotionless.

"F-father?" Her voice echoed around the forest and she clamped her hands over her ears for a moment.

He remained motionless. "You came back." His mouth did not move.

"I...I am going back to Erebor." She whispered it this time, she could hear the trees groaning around her.

"E...Ere...Erebor?" His voice croaked on. "No..."

"With Thorin Oakenshield, the...the prince, you remember?"

"No." His form wavered for a moment before starting to shifts, contorting into terrifying shapes and images. "You must not..." It twisted into a rotting corpse and Anyekia found herself moving back, eyes wide with fear. "No...going...back!"

The thing came towards her and she screamed, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her head. Her scream cut through the forest, heard by the dwarves who were now fleeing from the spiders, Thorin calling out to her but she could not hear.

Nothing touched her. She was quaking with fear, but nothing touched her. She glances up but there was nothing there, slowly, she stands, looking around, the forest quiet again. Whimpering, she starts to move away, tears streaming down her face.

She hated this forest, hated it with everyone bone in her body and she wanted nothing more than to run but she didn't know where she was, she didn't know which direction to run.

The forest started to shift, a strong wind blowing through with a loud howling, and she staggers back, covering her head. Something hits her and she flies back, landing hard on the ground.

Anyekia couldn't take it, scrambling back to her feet, sobs breaking free from her chest, she runs. She doesn't care where, she doesn't care how far, she just knows she has to run.

Trees smack into her face as she runs and she trips many times, but she does not stop. She falls down an embankment, tumbling over and over before coming to a halt. Struggling up, her body battered and bruised, a few small cuts on her face, her eyes watering and she starts to move again.

Someone lands in front of her and she screams leaping back. They said something but she was panicking too much, she couldn't think clearly, what they were saying made no sense. They had a bow in their hand, it was pointed at her, but even this did not register, she just continued to back away, eyes wild with terror.

They spoke again, softer this time and she stopped. She understood those words, he wasn't just some hallucination of the forest.

Cautiously, he lowered his bow and stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

Anyekia's heart was still racing, but she found herself nodding. "_I got lost and separated from my companions. I do not know how I ended up here._" She spoke in elvish which surprised him.

"The 13 dwarves?"

She nods, her body still shaking, but she was glad that there was someone here.

He thinks for a moment, taking in her armour and appearance, when recognition crosses his face. "Anyekia?"

She blinks, she was still so confused, she felt she should know him.

The blonde elf puts his bow away and approaches slowly. "Anyekia, it is alright. It's Legolas, remember?"

"Legolas?"

"I helped you look for your father in the forest years ago? I am the prince of the Woodland realm."

Her mind felt foggy but his words were making sense. He looked at her concerned.

"Come, let's get you out of the forest. You'll be able to think better then." Carefully, he wraps his fingers around the top of her arm and leads her through the trees.

The more she walked, the more she felt her head start to clear.

"Are...are my friends alright?"

Legolas looked as if he didn't want to answer that but he nods. "Yes."

She saw the entrance to the Woodland kingdom approach and felt the powerful magic of the elves wash over, causing her to stop.

.

"Legolas?" She breathed, before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She remembered now, she could think clearly. He had helped her search against his father's wishes, and in the short time they knew each other, they had become good friends.

"Easy Anyekia, you are safe." He pauses. "Maybe not entirely welcome, especially given your company, but safe."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see." And he leads her inside.

Anyekia had only been inside the Woodland realm once before, and while little had changed, the winding paths of stone cutting through the trees was still amazing to her, the air was different this time. There was tension.

As she was led up to King Thranduil's throne, she worked out why.

"Thorin!" Her voice broke as she saw him and he turned to face her, looking very relieved.

"Anyekia."

The emotion still all so raw in her body, she rushed forward and threw her arms around him, something that probably wasn't wise, but he returned the hug tightly.

"Ah, so there is something you care about more than the mountain."

Slowly, Anyekia pulls away to look at King Thranduil, who was watching them, his face a mask.

She bows slightly. "King Thranduil."

"Anyekia Firestorm. If I recall correctly, I told you never to come back here." His blue eyes flash dangerously.

Legolas steps forward. "She was lost in the forest father, she got separated from the rest of them-"

"And yet again, you should have left her to her fate." Thranduil barely even looks at his son. "You are dismissed Legolas."

Legolas gives an apologetic look to Anyekia before leaving.

Thranduil looks down at the two of them, Thorin dark gaze matching his own.

"The general's daughter and the prince, what a charming pairing." His mouth twitches in a cold smirk. "Tell me, what would you do to ensure her safety?"

Thorin freezes and he goes to step forward angrily but Anyekia stops him, resting a hand on his arm.

She wasn't stupid, she knew that there were things Thranduil wanted, Elrond had warned her so when she first mentioned going after her father. "_Whatever you want King Thranduil, I assure you blackmail is not the way to get it._" She spoke in elvish, hoping it would ease some of the tension in the room.

"_I tried to deal,_" he replies. "_But clearly, the same sickness that held his grandfather holds him too. I am doing you a favour._"

Anyekia frowns. "_A favour?_"

"_Showing you his true nature. You think he will care for you when he gets into that mountain?_"

She knew the risks, she had never denied that, but why would Thranduil feel it necessary to tell her this?

"_I am quite capable of handling myself._" She says hotly, she could see Thorin getting annoyed at them speaking in elvish. "_I could not care less what you of all people think on the matter anyway, it is because of you my father is dead._"

This clearly touched a nerve and he sneered. "Your father dead because he was too foolish to wait until Elrond sent someone for him, or did he fail to mention that?" Anyekia went to talk but he held up his hand to continue. "I told you when you were here last that your father was less than pleasant when he left, despite everything we had done for him, but no, all he cared about was you and how you were doing."

Anyekia scowled. "And if you'd had any sense of decency, you would have escorted him yourself. You knew who he was, but I guess you were just too much of a coward to take responsibility for what you had done."

This surprised both men, and Thorin suddenly looked very uncomfortable at Thranduil's dark look at her.

"And what would you know Naurhúro? You were but a child when the mountain was taken." His voice was cold, unyielding.

"I know enough." She matched his tone. "As for your favour, why don't you just shove it up your-"

"I would be careful," he says loudly and Anyekia feels the guards shift behind her. "Of your choice of words, Firestorm."

"Maybe I should say it instead." Thorin growls. "As there is clearly no arrangement to be made, this is a waste of time."

Thranduil continues to stare at Anyekia though. "_You would be wise to listen now, Firestorm. I will offer you a deal._" She doesn't respond. "_I will let you go, all bar one of you, to maintain the deal of course, and _you_ bring me what I want. You will all reach the mountain safely, bar the one I keep, and once delivered, I will return them unharmed._"

Anyekia raises an eyebrow. "_And if I don't?_"

"Then you will all stay here and rot." He says, eyes gleaming. "A hundred is but a moment for an elf, I am patient, I can wait."

"We will accept nothing from you." Thorin steps next to her and gives her a pointed look.

"Then perhaps some further persuasion is needed?" He rests his hand on his chin, as if thinking for a moment. "Perhaps the harm of the other?"

Neither man missed the flash of red pass across Anyekia's eyes as her anger boiled up. "You're nothing but a coward Thranduil, if you truly wanted what was in that mountain, you would have helped back when it was taken, you would have marched upon it already, or is your history not as clear as it should be? Is the dragon fighter, King Thranduil, simply a no good liar living of other legends? Do you even know how to wield-?"

The sword was at her throat in a flash, the gleaming steal pressing into the flesh of her throat. Anyekia does not move, her eyes locked on Thranduil, seething in anger, Thorin dared not move either, especially as a drop of blood ran down her neck.

Thranduil was furious. "Clearly, you are equally as stubborn as each other, perhaps I was a fool for thinking I could warn you." He glances at Thorin, sees how tense he is. "_Do you really think that he will still want you after you enter that mountain? There is only one thing he cares about._" He moves his sword to her chin, the blade digging in and she does everything she can not to wince. "I think it would be best if you two remained separated, see how it all goes then."

"And you think Lord Elrond will stand for this?" She hadn't wanted to bring him into yet, but she had quickly run out of options.

"He holds no sway over me, and besides, he doesn't know you are here, does he?" This was unfortunately true, and it must have shown on her face because he gives a small smile.

Thranduil steps away and Anyekia is grabbed from behind with a yelped. Thorin tries to help, but he too was grabbed, and Thranduil watches impassively as both are dragged away, Thorin calling after her as she was taken deeper into the elven kingdom, struggling against the two elves that held her.


	12. Escape

They'd taken Anyekia down to the darkest cell they could find, well away from the other dwarves, and they'd stripped her of her armours and weapons and slammed the door as they left. She was trying not to pace and let the emotions over take her again, she was going to have to keep a clear head if she wanted to escape. It wasn't easy, she hated being in enclosed spaces, but she was just remembering to breath.

Much to her surprise, they'd left her vambrace's on, they'd found the small knife hidden in them, but they'd left them on, this gave her comfort. Using her teeth, she slowly pulled out a stitch in the leather until she'd made a small hole, from that small hole, she managed to pull out a small thin bit of metal.

Moving to the door, she looks out into the dim hallway, there were no guards, no doubts they thought that she wasn't going to do much on her own. Slipping her arm out through the bars, she felt around for the key hole in the door, once she found it, she then placed the metal pin in the lock.

Lock picking hadn't been an easy skill to learn, and she still wasn't overly good at it, especially when she was doing it by feel, but this was her only solution. She focused all her attention on getting the lock open, she didn't allow any other thought to break through her focus, it was the lock or nothing.

She didn't know how long she tried to open it, her patience wearing thin, when a hand grabbed her wrist, she jumped with a startled cry and tried to move back, but the hand continued to hold hers.

It was Legolas.

He sighs. "What are you doing Anyekia?" He takes the pin out of her fingers and lets her go, allowing her to step back.

"Did you really expect me to just sit in here?" She snaps, extremely irritated that she'd been caught.

He looks at her sternly. "No, but nor would I have expected you to insult my father the way you did. If you and Oakenshield had simply agreed, this wouldn't have happened."

"Agreed? You are joking right? He was using blackmail Legolas, something that I have no intention of agreeing to." She folds her arms, standing her ground and staring up at the elf. "And now what? I'm as far away from the others as possible because he can't let go of a grudge."

Legolas looked torn, staring at the metal pin. "I am aware of my fathers…discrepancies, but he is not beyond reason."

Anyekia snorts and looks away from him. "What do you want Legolas?"

"Well, I had brought you food," He nods at a tray on the floor not too far away. "But I'm not entirely sure I should be giving it to you now."

"What? Attempted escape means I have to starve now?"

He gives a small laugh. "If my father had it his way, yes." He moves over to the tray and picks it and brings it over, opening the door enough to slide it in. "You look terrible, you should eat."

"Yeah, thanks." She mumbles, sitting on the ground but ignoring the tray.

"I mean it Anyekia." Legolas says it more sternly than he intended. "I will have a word to father for you, for old times sake, but I cannot guarantee-"

"It won't make any difference." She looks at him gratefully. "But thank you Legolas. If I were you, I would pretend that I don't exist. Son or not, I doubt it will stop repercussions for being friends with me."

"I can handle myself with him." He nods the food again. "Eat, you'll probably feel better too."

He leaves her to her meal, which she unhappily picks at, her stomach not really feeling up to eating. She tried to only look out the door, the walls seeming uncomfortably close for her liking. It wasn't until she reached onto the tray again that she felt something metal, looking down, to her astonishment, she saw the pin.

She held in a laugh. "Sneaky bastard." And picks it up and starts on the door again with renewed effort.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, there was a click and her door silently swung open. Grinning, she stepped out, looking up the hall the way she had been brought, she had no doubt that there would be a guard at the end of that tunnel, and with no weapons, she was going to have to improvise.

Staring at the heavy, unlit torch on the wall, she decides it better than nothing.

At the time as Anyekia is making her escape, Bilbo has stolen the guards keys and releasing the rest of the Company.

Thorin looked at the hobbit expectantly. "Have you seen Anyekia?"

Bilbo looked confused for a moment. "She isn't here?"

Scowling, he looks around the emptying cells. "No, Thranduil took her elsewhere, deeper into this cesspool of a-"

"Anyekia is resourceful," Balin says. "But we won't have long till someone comes and checks on us, we need to move."

"We _need _to find her." He insisted, but the other dwarves were in agreeance. They needed to get out and for once, they went against their King, much to his annoyance.

They headed deeper into the Woodland realm, led by Bilbo who had a plan to get them out, and it was as they were coming to the basement that they ran into a guard.

The guard stared at them for a moment, completely stunned that they had managed to get out, before he went to shout the alarm, just as he did, there was the sound of fast footsteps and then a hard ring of metal on metal as he collapsed to the floor.

Anyekia stood there, breathing hard, a deep gash in her cheek and holding onto the end of the heavy metal torch.

"I wished that'd worked the first time." She breathed, looking at them a little stunned. "Oh good, I don't have to come to your rescue to."

"Anyekia, what-"

"Questions later." She dropped the torch and hurried over to them. "Escape now."

Thorin wanted to make sure she was alright but they continued down through the halls quietly, eventually coming to the basement.

"We're in the cellars." One of them hissed.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo snapped and he was shushed as the dwarves moved past him, Thorin waiting back as Anyekia stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening carefully up.

"What do we do now?"

"Climb into the barrels."

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!"

"No, you won't, you have to trust me!"

Anyekia glanced over at the barrels and felt very uneasy, she was going to voice her opinion when Thorin made the decision for her.

"Do as he says."

The dwarves climbed into the barrels one by one, Thorin and Anyekia last as Anyekia hadn't moved.

"Anyekia, come on." Thorin insists.

She was gnawing her lip. "I can't."

"You have to."

"Thorin, I can't-"

"We don't have any other option."

She stares at the barrels, the cell she'd been able to handle, the walls still weren't that close, but a barrel, she'd be able to feel them and she just couldn't do it.

"I…I'll find another way. I cannot get into those barrels."

For the first time since he had known her, he saw real fear in her eyes as she stared at those barrels and she was trembling all over at the mere thought of climbing in.

"You don't like closed spaces?" He asked and she nods slowly.

"There is no other way out, if there was, I would've found." Bilbo hissed at them, voices were coming from the way that had come now. "I'm sorry Anyekia, but you need to climb into a barrel."

Bilbo was right, she knew that, but she was rooted to the spot.

Thorin's hand took hers. "Come on, you just need to remember to breath."

There was no way she could climb into the barrel herself so she let him guide her, she let him say soothing words to her, he was worried, that much was clear, but got her into that barrel before quickly climbing into the one next to her.

"What do we do now?"

"Hold your breath."

The barrels tipped and Anyekia felt what she had eaten churn violently in her stomach, she was thankful of the distraction, albeit momentarily as the barrel crashed hard into the water below. She struggled for a moment in the water before the barrel righted itself and she gasped for air, her hands clutching at side of the barrel. The food did come up then and she violently sick in the water as the dwarves shouted at each other asking if they were alright.

A hand grasps her and she looks up, breathing hard, at Thorin.

"You alright?"

She can do nothing but nod, as the trap door above them opens again and Bilbo lands with a loud splash in the water, dwarves reaching for him to pull over a barrel.

"Well done Master Baggins." Thorin calls and starts to paddle forward into the current. "Hold on!"

Anyekia felt her stomach drop as she saw the wild currents before them, and despite everything, she ducks down into the barrel, holding her head tightly as the barrel drops down the first waterfall.

She didn't know whether she was screaming or not, for a long moment she did not even care where she was, she imagined that she was back in Rivendell, back where she was perfectly safe and not near any of this wildness.

A hand tapped her head and she jerked, realising that they weren't moving. Horns were blowing and there was shouting as she looked up, Thorin looking at her concerned as she slowly stands in the barrel. They'd been barred by a gate and there was now a viscous fight going on between elves and orcs with the dwarves caught in the middle.

"Anyekia!" Thorin was shouting over the din of noise around them and she stared at him, wide eyed. "You need to stay focused."

She blinks. What was she doing? Why had she fallen apart like this? Why was her cheek stinging?

Slowly, she nods but Thorin still looks worried.

The gate is opened then and her and Thorin were the first two to drop down the waterfall, shouts of orcs came after them as the rest of the Company followed, poor Bilbo clutching desperately to the side of a barrel.

Anyekia watched as an orc leapt for her, she ducked the swing and brought a hard head butt up into its face, sending it crashing back into the water as she grabbed its sword, swinging it as another crashed into her and for a moment her barrel was spinning in the water.

_Thunk._

She gasped for air, her barrel being lodged in some rocks on the stream, orcs were charging towards her and she'd lost the sword in the tumble. Cursing, she pulls herself out of the barrel, rolling as an orc swing down at her, the sword crashing into the rocks where she'd just been. She scrambles to her feet, struggling to find balance on the rocks as the orc lunged again.

It was stopped short by an arrow and Anyekia grabbed its sword before it fell back into the water, looking around to catch a glimpse of Legolas following the orcs. She doesn't have long to silently thank her friend as another orc converged on her and she is forced to fight quickly on the slippery surface.

It trips and falls into the water and Anyekia looks for a path so she can get to the shore and catch up, the Company pulling away and calling after her. She leaps and lands on the next rock over as more orcs rush towards her, cursing, she leaps again and lands on the shore before running for her life.

Luckily, she was still ahead of most of the orcs, and even the ones that stopped to fight her, many were stopped by her blade or a fast arrow from Legolas. As she reached the river again, she had to sacrifice her blade to stop another orc and next thing she knew, she was leaping into the river.

Anyekia collided hard with barrel, a scream cut short as she was thrown into the water, but she kept moving, her hand reaching up and grabbing onto the side, pulling her head above the water so she could gasp for breath. With horror, she realised she couldn't move her arm, her shoulder having become dislocated again.

Cursing, and with great difficulty amongst the currents and orcs, she managed to pull herself head first into the barrel and somehow tumble around so she was right way up again. She had no choice but to sink as low as she could, having nothing solid on which she could use to get the joint back into place, but this did not stop the orcs.

Another lands on her barrel and she punches it, hard, several times before grabbing the extra knife in its belt and lodging it into its throat, it falls the knife still in its neck and Anyekia holds tight to the barrel as it rocks violently, threatening to spill her back into the water.

There was shout that she heard over the noise and she saw Kili fighting off an orc on his, but the orc clearly had the advantage, she was only that could, the others all too far away. Scowling, she reached out for a nearby branch, hoping that it would come lose, it does, and she swings back around to face Kili.

"Duck!" She yells and he does with only a fraction of a second as she smashes the branch into the orc with all her strength, the branch snapping on the impact but it was enough to send the orc into the water.

Anyekia looks around, just in time to see Legolas fighting several orcs on the bank, one was approaching from behind. "Legolas!" She doesn't know whether he heard her or not but it doesn't matter, a blade coming flying in and embedding itself in the orcs chest, Anyekia looking around to see that Thorin had thrown it.

Legolas stops chasing them, the banks around them becoming high cliffs that the orcs had to run around, the current continued to pull them and for the moment, they were safe. Anyekia sunk down into her barrel, and stayed there.

The river eventually eased out and the Company was left near stranded as they bobbed in the water, barely moving.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin calls out.

"Not that I can see." Balin replies.

Bofur spat out a large mouthful of water and coughed. "I think we've outrun the orcs."

Thorin was watching the shores around them, one side was still high cliffs, but the other was evening out. "Not for long, we've lost the current. Make for the shore!"

"Aye." Several voices came back at him as he starts to paddle, but when one voice doesn't he looks around them.

"Anyekia!" He calls, not seeing her amongst the dwarves.

"What?" Her voice grumbles from inside a barrel nearby.

"We are making for the shore." He says with a frown. "We need to get moving before the orcs catch up."

"That's great, but I couldn't paddle this damn thing even if I wanted to." She drags herself up, wet hair plastered to her very pale face, the cut on her cheek still bleeding, but she was clutching her shoulder tightly. "I'm lucky not to be bloody drowned."

Her voice was no more than a mumble but they all heard and it made them all worried. Thorin, Dwalin and Fili paddle over and help her get her barrel over to the shore, where they help her out. They were all soaked, but for some reason, she looked the worst.

Before any of them can stop her, she makes for the largest rock she can find and screwing her eyes up tightly, slams her shoulder into it. She curses, loudly and violently before sinking to the ground, breathing hard. She wasn't the only one, Kili too had sunk down, a bad wound in his leg.

"On your feet." Thorin calls, but Anyekia does not move.

Fili had knelt next to his brother. "Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding."

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we need to keep moving." He looks at his nephews for a moment. "Bind it quickly, you have two minutes." His gaze then lands on Anyekia. "Anyekia, I need you on your feet."

"On my feet." She scowls to herself. "Sure, just because you're uninjured and not half drowned." She slips her boots off and empties out the water before slipping them back on and wiping her cheek, a little stunned by how much blood came away, she hadn't realised that the blade had gone so deep. The scuffle with the elf had only been short, but it was enough to leave her with a nasty gash that was probably going to need stitches, she'd only wished he hadn't heard her coming, it would've been a lot easier then.

The longer she sat there, the worse she felt and it wasn't until too late that she realised what was happening. A violent sob broke free from her chest, everyone looking up startled, as everything that happened caught up to her, and once that sob broke free, she could not stop it and she felt the hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

The harder she tried to control it, the worse it got, her body shaking with the effort. The dwarves were looking at each other wondering what to do, Thorin stepping forward, when the sob became a strangled cry.

Anyekia's fists clenched and the red cracks appeared along her skin, her sobs of raw emotion suddenly became sobs of panic as it was clear that pain was wreaking havoc through her body. She screams through clenched teeth as the lines shot further up her arms. She had to fight it back, she could control this, she knew she could, but the harder she seemed to try, the worse it got and she was struggling for air.

"Stop. Please. Stop." She gasps and loudly whimpers as again the lines spread.

Thorin crouched in front of her, the only one game enough to come close, not that the others didn't want to help, but her power terrified them. "Anyekia, you need to breath." He says softly.

"I. Can't." Her breathing was sharp and shallow, coming out in small gasps as her body shook.

"Yes you can, deepen your breathing."

She tried, but her chest just felt like it constricted more and another sob broke free from her. "I. Can't."

Thorin watches her and another bout of pain wracks her body and the red spreads even further up her arm. He was thinking furiously of what he could do. Slowly, he reaches for her hand.

"Thorin. No." She gasps and tries to move away but the rock is behind her, she could feel the heat her body was producing and that alone would be enough to burn him. "Please."

But his hand rests on her, and much too both their astonishment, nothing happens. He looks at her calmly. "Slow your breathing."

Anyekia jams her eyes shut, she was trying with everything she had, but it just seemed to make it worse. She couldn't even talk now, she just shook her head violently.

Thorin curses loudly and next thing she knew, she was being pulled forward. She opened her eyes just in time to be pulled tightly to Thorin's chest, his arms wrapping around her, and his mouth next to her ear.

"Breath with me."

At first she didn't understand what he meant, until she realised he was breathing purposefully slow. Pushing her panic aside, which was not easy to do, her hands knotted in his shirt, and she focused solely on him, in that moment she did not care that the others were watching, she didn't care that they were sharing looks between themselves, all she cared about was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Slowly, she felt the tension subsiding in her chest, she had struggled at first, but he kept her still, his voice just telling her to breath. Her breathing slowed and she could feel the heat dying from her body, the pain easing away with it.

Eventually, she was in time with him, her hands relaxed on his chest.

"Better?" He asked, his own grip loosening.

Anyekia nods, but does not move away. He just holds her and nods to the others, who all look relieved.

That was when they noticed they were being watched.

A man stood above them, bow in hand, and there was a brief moment of confusion as he showed them how good he was with it.

"Do it again and you're dead." He said darkly, looking at Kili who had tried to throw a rock only for it to be shot out of his hand. He points his bow at each of them in turn, stopping at Anyekia and Thorin, who had not moved.

Balin was the one who spoke next. "Excuse me but ummm…" The bowman turns to him. "You're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken?" His gaze turned to the barge that had been hidden from view before. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"


	13. Lake Town

The dwarves had followed Bard over to his barge, Anyekia still being held tightly by Thorin, he'd thought about letting her go, but it was clear from the small tremble in her body that her emotions were only just held at bay, so he still held her.

Anyekia had little interest in the conversation that Balin and Bard were having, she was still focused on breathing, she figured if she could only focus on that for a little while longer, she would be alright. Her eyes were shut as she rests against Thorin's chest, the sting in her cheek bothering her, as well as the remaining pain from her shoulder.

"Is she alright?"

Her eyes flicker open and she finds Bard looking at her, concerned.

Thorin's grip tightened around her waist. "Nothing we can't handle."

"That cut looks deep, it should be tended to." He continued, frowning at Thorin. "I doubt you want it to get infected?"

She could feel Thorin tensing at Bard's words, so she sighs, getting his attention. "It's alright, it can be tended too later. I'm sure the journey down river did a good job of cleaning it anyway."

Thorin frowns at her and goes to talk, but Bard cuts him off.

"You can tend to it on the boat on the way in." He said, he looked weary, but willing to accept the double pay that Balin had offered him.

The dwarves and Bilbo shuffle onto the boat, many of them finding spots they could sit. Anyekia only sat because Thorin made her so he check the cut on her cheek as Bard started their journey to the lake.

His fingers were gentle along the cut. "It is deep, we will have to stitch it later." His eyes meet hers as she sighs.

"I thought as much." She mumbles. "The elf hadn't meant for it to cut so deep, well, technically he wasn't even meant to hear me but he did, I just…attacked wrong, his knife caught me-"

"How did you get out of your cell?" He asked.

"Picked the lock." She gave a weak smile. "Legolas did initially catch me, but he returned the lock pick afterwards. He always did enjoy going against his father."

"You know the elf?"

She nods, but barely, as Thorin had moved to brush the cut with a cloth, trying to ease the bleeding. "He helped me search the forest for my father, we'd initially believed he had just gotten lost again. When it was apparent he hadn't, Legolas led me to the edge of the woods to return to Rivendell, on the way back, that was when I ran into the orcs and Beorn saved me."

"Something I am very grateful for." He said it so quietly that at first she thought he hadn't said anything, but when she caught his eye, she found herself blushing and looked away.

"I have some herbs left Thorin, if they'll help." Oin said, approaching cautiously and holding a small bag.

"Thank you Oin." Thorin said, taking the pouch. "I can handle this."

Oin nods and walks back across the boat to where the others were sitting, Thorin having purposefully made sure she had space at the moment. He began crushing several of the herbs with some water.

"You know they know." Anyekia said quietly, watching him.

He nods, not looking up from what he was doing. "I know."

"Then why don't-"

Thorin's gaze stopped her, showing several emotions, but none too clearly. "You and I both know that the time is not right."

"Thorin-"

"Shush and hold still." He begins to apply the paste he had made to the cut, causing her to wince, but she did not move. "This should stop the bleeding at least, and ease any pain it was causing you."

"It smells terrible." She grumbles.

Thorin chuckles and kisses the top of her head affectionately. "I know, but it will help." He sits next to her, his arm wrapping once again around her waist and she sinks into the embrace as Balin comes over.

"We've, ah, encountered a small problem," He says, glancing back at where the dwarves were counting coins. "We're ten coins short."

Thorin sighs. "Gloin, come on. Give us what you have."

Gloin looked indignant. "Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and…"

He trails off as he realises that all their gazes had left him, and he follows to find them all staring to the Lonely Mountain above them. He fumbles around in his clothes and pulls out a coin bag.

"Here. Take it. Take all of it."

It was here Bard came over to them. "The money, quick. Give it to me."

Thorin did not like this. "We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

Bard was insistent. "If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

This seemed enough as the dwarves handed over the coins they had collected together, many on their feet wondering exactly what the bargeman had planned.

Bard returns to steering the boat. "You will need to get back into the barrels, not all the gold around could convince the guards to let you through like that."

The dwarves grumbled at this, and Thorin looked at a very pale Anyekia. Reluctantly they agreed, only upon further insistence that they needed to hurry, Thorin having to gently coax Anyekia into the one next to him.

"I'll be right next to you." He assured as she grumbled threats against the bargeman in dwarvish, making it hard for him not to smile, as she finally ducks down into the barrel and he hastily climbs into his own.

They wait and listen as Bard gets of the boat, the only one who seemed to be able to see out of his barrel, was Bilbo.

"What's he doing?" Dwalin asks quietly.

Bilbo watched Bard approach someone. "He's talking to someone." Bard points towards them. "He's pointing right at us. Now they're shaking hands!"

"What?" Thorin growls.

"He's selling us out!" Dwalin hisses.

At that moment though, there is a sound above them and they look up, just in time to see piles of fish being thrown down on them.

The weight of the fish was crushing and Anyekia whimpered as the other's cursed. Bard had returned as he kicked one of the barrels.

"Quiet. We are approaching the toll gate."

Anyekia didn't care where they were approaching, she could feel her breath becoming shallow again. If this wasn't over quickly, she was pretty sure that the fire would break out worse this time, and she was pretty sure no one would notice the smell of cooking fish.

She focused instead on imagining Thorin still holding her, still listening to his breathing, taking out everything else around her and settling solely on that thought alone and it slowly worked, allowing her to relax despite the overwhelming smell of fish.

It seemed a while before the barge stopped and Bard kicked one of the barrels over, spilling a dwarf onto the deck, pulling over another as the others got the hint and started to pull themselves out of the fish.

"Don't touch me." Dwalin spat as Bard tries to help him.

Thorin had pulled himself up, twisting around in the fish to free himself and saw that the barrel next to him wasn't moving.

"Anyekia?" He asks and gets no response and for a moment, a look of fear crosses his expression as he leans over and starts to throw fish away.

Anyekia looks up through bleary eyes as the fish are moved from her head. "Are we there yet?"

He smiles nervously. "Yes. Are you alright?"

"I think so." And she takes his hand to help her stand. "I think I'll just be happy to not have to be near fish ever again."

Thorin agrees, getting out of his own barrel to help her, all the dwarves grumbling and wiping bits of fish off themselves. Bard stood waiting, aware that members of the town were watching them.

"Follow me." He said and quickly started to lead them through the town, ducking in and out of view. However, after a few minutes, a young man ran up to them, clearly Bard's son.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched!" He said urgently, causing the Company to look nervously at each other.

However, it appeared Bard was never without a plan.

The Company found themselves waiting underneath Bard's home, the water freezing, but they had little choice. A knock echoed above them and the toilet seat was lifted so they could pull themselves up through it. It was a less than graceful entrance as they grumbled and shivered, dripping water through Bard's home, his poor children very confused.

Many of the Company took instant refuge next to the fire, but Anyekia moved as far away as possible from it, not trusting herself or abilities next to it. If she'd been feeling better, she simply would've called upon it to dry herself off and get her warm, but she knew there would all the chance that she wouldn't be able to get it under control again.

She did accept one of the blankets the children brought over, and she thanked them, something that many of the other dwarves weren't doing. Wrapping herself up tightly, she rests her head back.

Thorin joins her. "You should be near the fire."

"With the way my power has been?" She asks quietly. "No, it is safer here."

He doesn't look happy with this but his gaze lands on her cut and he looks at Oin. "Oin, we need to get this cut stitched."

Oin nods. "Alright, but bring her over here, that way I don't freeze doing it."

"It can wait then." She mumbles.

"No Oin, you'll have to do it over here." Thorin ordered, even when she protested. "It needs to be done Anyekia."

Both Oin and her were now grumbling, but Thorin ignored both their protests as Oin started on the cut, cleaning it again and then starting to stitch it, Thorin moving away to talk to Balin.

It was only after a little bit, amongst winces at the needle being poked through her skin, that Anyekia realised she was being watched. Her eyes raised as she saw Bard's youngest, Tilda, watching her with wide eyes.

She gives a small smile. "It's just a scratch little one, nothing to worry about."

She blushes and holds a cup towards her. "I brought you some tea, Da always gives us tea when we're feeling sick."

Oin pauses for a moment as Anyekia leans forward and takes the tea from her with a warm smile. "Thank you little one."

Tilda blush deepens furiously as she bows and rushes away, allowing Anyekia to chuckle for the first time in days.

"You certainly seem good with children." Oin said, returning to complete the stitches. "I didn't think there were any in Rivendell."

"There weren't," She shuts her eyes as he finishes. "But the Rangers had plenty, and I was often a bit curious to them and I was more than happy to oblige their curiosity. I used to spend hours telling them tales and such. I guess it was just something natural I have with them."

Oin smiles, although she can't see it and finishes the stitch. "There you are lass, all done, it'll scar, but it should be fine."

"Thank you." She smiles warmly as he moves away and starts to drink the tea, which she was surprised to find, soothed her.

Finishing her tea and listening to the low rumble of the others talking, Anyekia found herself drifting off to sleep, she was almost tempted to fight it, but with both emotional and physical exhaustion in her mind, she couldn't, her head resting down onto her chest as she slipped away.

Anyekia bit down a scream as she awakened with a violent start, breathing hard, she stared at the ceiling, not remembering lying on the floor. There was a soft mumble next to her and she felt an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, she didn't to look to know who it was, so she focused on getting herself settled. The nightmare had been bad, no doubt due to what had happened to her, but it was nothing she couldn't get through.

Small, soft foot falls got her attention and she looks over to find Tilda there in the dark, looking scared, but curious.

Anyekia smiles. "You should be in bed little one."

Tilda nods nervously, glancing back in the direction of her room, before looking back at her. "Are…are you alright?"

Surprised, but comforted, Anyekia nods. "Of course, just a nightmare."

She frowns at this, an odd expression on her. "Da says the nightmares go away when you get older."

Sighing softly, Anyekia moves as slowly as she can so as not to disturb Thorin, moving his arm gently off her waist. She sits and beckons to Tilda to come over. "Come here little one."

Tilda hesitates, but comes and sits next to her.

Anyekia places a comforting arm around the little girl's shoulders. "Most of the scary ones do, but some change and stay with us, but they are nothing to worry about."

Tilda looks up to her with wide, scared eyes. "Why? They always scare me."

Smiling softly, Anyekia looks at the room around them. "Have you ever heard of the dream guardian?"

Tilda shakes her head, sending her brown hair flying.

"Didn't think so, not many people have." A couple of the dwarves stirred, so she lowers her voice. "He is an ancient being, but full of nothing but kindness, love and hope, he-"

"What's his name?"

"Álmos." Anyekia says with a smile. "He rides a great silver dragon into-"

"But dragons are evil!" Tilda gasped with fear. "There's one in the mountain that-"

"Shh," Anyekia settles her. "No, his dragon is different from those in our world. These two grew together and have never separated, they do not know the call of evil." Tilda relaxed again, staring at her. "Now, Álmos and his dragon ride across the skies of dreams, they do not know the call of evil, but they know how to find it. They charge in, with sword and magic in hand, vanquishing those nightmares. They know that the most innocent are left in risk of these, so that takes priority, any child they find in suffering, will be saved-"

Tilda looks sad for a moment. "He's never come for me…"

Anyekia crushes Tilda's hair back. "Because you didn't know of him, did you?" Tilda shakes her head. "The knowledge of him was lost many years ago, and because of this, his power dwindled and he was only able to come to those who called for aid. So now that you know, before you go to sleep, you just ask him to help you in your dreams, to make sure that those dark monsters do not get you."

Tilda smiles, her eyes filling with hope. "And he really comes? He'll really help me sleep?"

"Of course, that is his job." Anyekia nods to add extra reassurance. "Soft music is his battle call, and when you hear, you know that peace will be upon you, any darkness will flee in terror of their light, I promise."

"Álmos…" Tilda mutters quietly, and breaks into a grin, hugging Anyekia tightly. "Thank you for telling me about him."

Laughing quietly, Anyekia hugs her back. "That is alright little one, now, why don't you go back to bed? Wouldn't want you to be tired in the morning."

Smiling, Tilda thanks her again and quietly walks away to her room, Anyekia still smiling after her. There is movement next to her, and she finds herself being pulled back into Thorin's arms.

"That was a kind thing you did." He said sleepily, his arms wrapping around her as she wraps an arm across his chest and nuzzles into his chest.

"She is too young to be worrying of such things." Anyekia replies with a sigh. "I suppose you heard it all?"

"Mmmhmmm." He pulls the blanket back over them. "Where did you hear such a tale?"

"My mother used to tell it to me." Anyekia says softly, finding herself oddly at peace having told it. "When I used to suffer nightmares as a child, it always calmed me down."

Thorin hums. "I'm glad you've remembered it for all these years. It is nice to hear of happy tales for once."

She wants to talk more, but his soft snore stops her, and she smiles, shutting her eyes and silently praying that Álmos and his silver dragon will at least stop any more nightmares tonight.

The next day, the dwarves were agitated, wanting to get going on their way, even Anyekia had to admit that she wanted to move, as much as she was happy that little Tilda had taken a shine to her.

By lunch time, the dwarves were demanding their weapons that they had paid for. As much as Anyekia missed her weapons by her side, she doubted that anything Bard could give them would be anything in comparison, she knew how people like this lived, Bard was lucky enough just to have his bow.

Sure enough, the weapons Bard brought out were not up to the standards of the dwarves, and they protested loudly, basically throwing the weapons back in Bard's face, Bard looking grim. Anyekia felt very sorry for him.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury, all iron forged weapons are kept under lock and key." He said in a frustrated voice.

Balin looked in agreeance with Bard, turning to Thorin. "Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do with less, so have you." Balin catches Anyekia's eye. "I say we go now."

"I agree. We can manage." She says, purposefully looking at Thorin, who looked unconvinced.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said angrily.

"What did you say?" Dwalin snarled, he hadn't liked Bard from the start, but this was clearly enough to set the dwarf on edge.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in town. We must wait till nightfall." He gave a strange frowned glance at Thorin, but watches as the dwarves reluctantly sit back down. Content that they were staying, he leaves, his son, Bain, following after him.

However, once Bain came back in alone, the dwarves started making other plans. Most of them all quietly agreed that they were too break into the city armoury as soon as night fell, despite the protests of Balin and Anyekia, Bilbo staying silent on the matter, although it was clear he did not agree either.

Many of them considered it lucky that night fell early now, due to it being winter, and Anyekia found herself on watch as the dwarves climbed in through the armoury window. She found herself hoping that they could get this done quickly and be gone.

A loud crash from inside made her heart sink.

She had no chance to warn any of them as guards charged around, a blade almost instantly at her throat as she freezes, the dwarves running around to find her already captured and there was nothing they could do but go with them.

Dragged through Lake Town, the dwarves tried to fight, but to little effort. With a dull thought, Anyekia believed that all they were good at was getting captured. They pushed in front of the Master of Lake Town.

"What is the meaning of this?" Said the Master, whom Anyekia instantly disliked. She could see he was a man only interested in wealth.

"We caught them stealing weapons, Sire." Said the guard holding Thorin.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire." Said a man next to the Master, whom Anyekia liked even less.

"Hold your tongue." Dwalin snaps, shoving his guard away and stepping forward. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain. Son of Thror!"

Thorin steps up next to Dwalin, and Anyekia silently hopes that she knows what they are doing.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin pronounces loudly. "We have come to reclaim our homeland." There is a murmur among the people as he says this. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at the harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all the trade in the north!" Seeing the Master unconvinced, Thorin faces the crowd, his eyes briefing over Anyekia to make sure she was unharmed. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The crowd cheers, no doubt the idea of riches was great to these people who had nothing, no doubt from the will of the Master, whom Anyekia was watching very closely.

A voice through the crowd stopped their cheering.

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us!" Bard pushes the crowd, glaring at Thorin. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Anyekia was surprised at Bard's reaction, but knew it was just. They all knew the risk of going into that mountain.

Thorin was having none of his words. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" A bold proclamation that made the crowd cheer again.

Bard faced them now. "All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" He looks back at Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

This was when the Master of the Lake spoke, and Anyekia decided, if she ever got the chance, that she would be more than happy to push him into the lake, just to see if he could swim.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" He looked sickeningly pleased with himself.

"It's true, Sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot. Each one missing its mark." Continued the man next to him.

Bard all but ignored them, stepping closer to Thorin. "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

Thorin held his head high. "I have the only right." And turns away from Bard, facing the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

The Master appears to think on the subject, looking at Thorin closely.

"What say you?" Thorin asks.

"I say unto you…welcome! Welcome and rise! Welcome, King under the Mountain!" The crowd cheers at the Masters words, and the Company is allowed free from the guard's grip, Anyekia treading hard on the foot of hers when he would not let go.

Bard was left looking furiously after them as they were led inside with the promise of warm beds, food and drink. Anyekia had to agree, she greatly shared his trepidation of the mountain, both for his reasoning and her own, but she had no choice now, but to follow these dwarves and complete the quest she had joined them on.


	14. Journey to the Mountain

**Sorry this took so long, it's been a bit hard to write lately and I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Please don't kill me. XD**

* * *

The dwarves were much relieved at the men of Lake Town's services. They were given better clothes, better weapons, housing for the night, and lots of drink. Most, got right into it, the dwarves even making Bilbo drink some to stop him catching a cold that was slowly coming on. The two who didn't, were Thorin and Anyekia.

Anyekia was sitting apart from the rest of them, staring at the mountain through the window, the longer she stared, the worse the feeling in the pit of her stomach became. Finally, tiring of the noise of the steadily drinking dwarves, she says good night and retreats to her room, having been the only one who got one to herself.

As she shut her door, she could a feel a pair of blue eyes watching her and she meets them briefly before her doors shuts. The noise was less in here and for that, she was grateful, moving to the small balcony, glad that it did not face the mountain.

It was a little while before her door opened, but she did not notice, she was too busy taking in the dim lit streets of Lake Town, warm light coming from only a few of the houses, something she knew should be more given the time of year.

"You pick an excellent way to catch a cold." A voice grumbles from behind her, causing her to jump and turn.

"Thorin." She says quietly. "Knocking would have been more polite."

"I could not risk getting any of their attention." He says quietly, joining her on the balcony. "It was easier to slip away quietly, let alone knocking on your door."

Anyekia's mouth twitches in a small smile. "Feeling secretive are we?"

Thorin looks at her, his expression unreadable. "Secretive? No…" He wraps his arms around her, causing an odd squeak as he rests his forehead against hers. "More…seeking a private moment."

Her face turned red, as she smiled. "Private moment huh? And what did I do to earn such a thing from the King?"

"Many a things." He said softly, his eyes were shut, content to just hold her. "Including him wondering if you are alright?"

Anyekia wraps her arms around his neck, causing his eyes to open to look at her worriedly. "A little emotional, a little worried, a little sore, but still fighting fit."

His gaze turns affectionate and he kisses her lightly. "You are a very strong woman Anyekia."

"Only because I choose to show it that way." She says it lightly, but he caught her meaning, pulling her closer.

"No, it is definitely that way." He mumbles into her hair and placing soft kisses on her temple. "Because that is what I see, even through all the pain you are going through, emotionally, mentally, physically, I still see the strong woman I love beneath it."

She smiles into his chest. "I love you too Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin's grip tightens on her. "I know you do. I want you to know that whatever happens, you will own my heart, always."

Anyekia had the feeling that Thorin had understood more of her conversation with Thranduil than he had let on, but she said nothing, content with being held tightly in his arms.

He sighs into her hair, and she feels him relax slightly. "Anyekia…I wish to ask you something."

But she knew him, knew what he was going to ask, and instead of letting him do it, she simply tilted her head up and pressed her lips into his. He gives a soft moan of appreciation, allowing the gentle kisses to move into deeper ones.

For a moment, he barely breaks the kiss, his hesitation clear. "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, I would've already kicked you out." Came her reply.

He chuckles. "You wouldn't have."

"I guess you'll never know." She pulls him back into the kiss before he can continue talking. Truth be told, she wanted a distraction, she wanted to forget about it all for a night and not worry about what the future was possibly about to throw at them.

Thorin was happy to oblige.

Gentle, tender touches quickly turn into desperate hungry ones, equally filled with desire for the other. Anyekia took Thorin's hand and led him back into the room, towards the bed, he pauses for a moment, stoking the fire to get it burning again, taking the night chill from the room, before his arms returned around her and they were lost to kisses again.

It didn't take long for clothes to be stripped and to heavily tumble onto the bed. In amongst awkward giggles, they managed to untangle their hair and get themselves comfortable together. The night was spent exploring, learning, _loving_ each other, until finally, they rested.

Thorin had pull the blankets up tightly around them, Anyekia resting on his chest, content on falling asleep there. His fingers were brushing through her hair and they both felt happier than what they had in a long time.

Anyekia felt his hands moving differently and she opens her eyes slightly to tilt her head back to look at him. "What are you doing?"

He was concentrating on what he was doing with her hair, his fingers working skilfully. "Braiding your hair." He finishes the braid and takes one of the beads out of his own and puts it in hers.

Despite what they had just done together, she found herself blushing. "Thorin…"

"Hush love." He lets the braid rest down the side of her face and kisses her forehead lightly. "Go to sleep. We still have a fair way to go."

"Thorin, you know I do not have-"

"We will worry about it later." His blue eyes stare into hers as he thumbs the bead in her hair. "For now, this will be enough."

A smile breaks across her face, and she lifts herself up enough to kiss him, before settling back down on his chest, his arms wrapping securely around her, both content now to let the night pass them by.

It didn't take long for the dwarves to work out what had happened between Thorin and Anyekia the night before, those that missed the courting braid in her hair at first, could simply see it in the way they reacted with each other, often in small touches and fleeting glances with loving smiles.

They packed what they could and made their way out into Lake Town, Thorin and Anyekia staying close together. They reach where almost all of Lake Town has come to see them off and start to pack the boat they have been provided, the Master talking some nonsense behind them but Anyekia has little interest in listening to the man.

It wasn't until Thorin starts to talk to his nephews that she looks up. He was telling Kili to stay, who was looking very ill indeed, and Fili was disagreeing intently, finally trying to walk away from them and join his brother.

Thorin goes to move after him but Anyekia grabs his arm. "Leave him be." She says softly. "They need each other Thorin, they can join us later."

His gaze softens holding hers and he agrees with a nod, saying farewell to them and Oin, who joins them to care for Kili. Anyekia knew that it hurt to leave his nephews behind, but she also knew that Erebor was going to be no place for healing Kili.

As they neared the mountain, Anyekia struggled to fight off the feeling of unease that was settling over her and she grew increasingly restless in the boat, Thorin having to make her sit down several time as every time she stood, it made the boat rock.

She also found she had a headache brewing, something she did not share with the rest of them.

They reached the shore and Anyekia was the first off the boat, happy to have her feet on solid ground and to be moving again. The dwarves simply took it as enthusiasm, something that they too were filled with, even Thorin had an eager look on his face, but Bilbo saw straight through it, seeing her agitation as she took off ahead of them and he hurried to catch up.

"Anyekia, wait." He called after her and she paused for a moment, looking at him as he caught up. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She said it impatiently and kept moving, but he kept up with her now.

"Anyekia...if you don't want to keep going, then why are you?" Bilbo asks quietly, so the others could not hear, despite the distance.

"It's not a matter of not wanting to," She answers, despite wanting to hide it all. "It's a matter that I must. This is necessary for me to do Bilbo, no matter the cost."

Bilbo stares at her for a moment and his gaze moves to the braid in her hair. "And what of Thorin's cost?"

This gives her a moment of hesitation. "Let us hope that it won't come to that."

"And if it does?"

She thinks, licking her lips nervously. "If it does…then promise me you will keep him away from me."

They stare at each other.

"I will do what I can." Bilbo says gently, understanding in his gaze. "But I don't know what I could do to hold him back."

A small grin crosses Anyekia's face. "Trust me, Master Baggins, you have a greater sway over that oaf than you think."

"Who's an oaf?" A voice grumbled behind them and they turned to find Thorin watching them.

"You, love." She says with an affectionate smile. "Clearly only an oaf would start such an ill prepared quest."

He raises an eyebrow. "So what does that make the one that followed?"

"A fool, but I've never denied being one."

Thorin snorts and the three of them finish the climb together, coming up to a ridge overlooking the ruins of Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks, staring with wonder at the dead city.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now, it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug." Balin answers him, joining them.

Thorin sees the nearest path leading them towards Dale and Erebor. "The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way."

Bilbo looked around them quickly. "Wait. Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were we to-"

"Do you see him?" Thorin asks quickly. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own. Come." He starts along the path and the dwarves follow.

Anyekia hadn't moved, her head pounding more. She was wishing that Gandalf was here.

"Anyekia?"

She turns and looks at Bilbo, who was waiting for her. With a small smile, she follows.

They came to where the map showed where the hidden door was and spent the next several hours searching for it. Eventually, Anyekia's headache got so bad that she had to sit down to try and ease it away, Thorin torn between checking on her and searching for the door.

Finally, there was a shout from Bilbo.

"Up here!"

They ran over to where he stood and stared up at the large dwarven figure carved into the mountainside. It was clear there was a path leading up to where they needed to go.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin says and looks over at Anyekia, who had joined them. "Are you up for this?"

"Well, I'm certainly not staying down here." She says it quickly and moves away to the path, Thorin quickly following to help her along.

"Hopefully this will do him some good." Balin mumbles to Bilbo as he walks past.

Bilbo nods. "Hopefully it will do them both some good."

It was bordering on sunset as they reached the top of the path, Anyekia staying well clear of the edge, having already almost fallen once after her head had exploded in pain for a moment, Thorin had quickly grabbed her and steadied her until it had passed.

They stood before the clear blank wall of the mountainside, looking at it expectantly as Thorin runs his hands over the surface. Several of the dwarves approach it and try and work out where the keyhole is as the sun starts to set.

Anyekia goes to tell them to wait, when they start to hit it and the sound goes straight through her head, causing her to wince and hold herself to try and ease the pain, and all her thoughts became a foggy mess.

Even after they stopped, the last of the light disappearing, her head did not clear. She could make out their voices, but not much of it made sense to her.

"The last light of Durin's Day…will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin says expectantly as they were plunged into the darkness of night. "That is what is says. What did we miss?" He looks expectantly at Anyekia, but when he sees her head in her hands, he takes it as defeat and looks to Balin. "What did we miss, Balin?"

Balin sighs, his shoulders sunken. "We've lost the light. There no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away lads. It's over."

Bilbo looks at all of them, defeated and dejected, and they start to leave. "Wait a minute, what?" He looks at Thorin, who was holding the map and key. "Where are they going? You can't give up now!" The dwarves are leaving and Thorin drops the key. "Thorin-" And shoves the map into Bilbo's hands. "You can't give up now."

Anyekia watches them leave and groans, she wanted to talk, but her head still hurt too much to allow her to. Bilbo was looking at the wall, trying to work out the message on the map and what else it could possibly mean.

Her head seemed to calm for a moment and she lets out a slow breath. "The moon…idiots, its old dwarven…it works off the moon…"

At that moment, the moon came out, illuminating the doorway and showing the keyhole.

Bilbo laughed. "The last light! The keyhole!" He moves and shouts down to the dwarves. "Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon! The last moon of Autumn!"

"Which I'm sure I originally said." Anyekia mumbles, looking up as Bilbo starts to look for the key.

"Where's the key? Where the key?" He was moving around quickly, try to see the key when his foot hits the key, spinning it towards the edge.

Thorin's foot lands on the cord, stopping the key's fall, and he bends slowly to pick it up. They were all standing there expectantly, watching as Thorin approached the door. He placed the key in door and unlocked it, leaning in, the stone door swings open.

Slowly, Thorin steps inside.

"Erebor…" His hand reached up and touches the wall, his eyes going distant. "I know these halls…"

Balin had followed, his eyes full of tears. "Thorin…"

Thorin clasped him on the shoulder. "You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin says, looking around.

The rest of the Company had followed, turning to read the engraving above the door.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defence of this home." Gloin reads.

"The throne of the king." Balin says, the engraving looking like a throne with a shining light above it.

"What's that above it?" Bilbo asked, looking on in wonder.

"The Arkenstone."

"The Arkenstone? And what's that?"

Thorin approaches Bilbo. "That, Master Burglar, is why you are here."

Anyekia was leaning against the doorway. "Never mind the dragon."

Thorin looks at her, her eyes looking extremely tired. "No one has heard of Smaug in sixty years."

"That does not mean he is not here." She clutches her head, her form sinking slightly against the door.

Thorin walks over to her and helps her up. "Come on, let's sit you outside."

"Thorin-"

"No, you need to sit outside." He gently moves her. "Balin, take Master Baggins deeper inside."

The Company all share a look, but there was little they could say. Thorin taking Anyekia back outside and sitting her down, and as Balin led Bilbo away, they knew there was little they could do, but wait.


	15. Dragon Fire

**Hey All! Sorry it's been so long, don't worry, I'm still writing this and intend to finish it, life's just been in the way lately, but expect more soon!**

* * *

They'd been waiting a while. Anyekia's head had settled, but she was still unfocused.

She could feel the dragon stirring.

Thorin was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking serious as they all waited anxiously for Bilbo's return. Balin was looking at him worriedly, occasionally looking at Anyekia to see if she was paying attention, but she was caught in her own world, trying to ignore the feeling slowly coming over her.

The rumble through the mountain unsettled them.

"It's awake."

The voice made them turn. Anyekia was on her feet, staring at the door, and she was very still.

"We can't know that." Thorin says.

She still does not move, just staring blankly at the door. The dwarves shared looks, but none made towards her.

Another rumble goes through the mountain.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ori asks.

"That, my lad, was a dragon." Balin speaks, looking grim.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori stands, sharing looks with the other scared looking dwarves.

"Give him more time." Thorin orders.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin snaps, facing Thorin who was facing away from the mountain.

Thorin faces him. "You're afraid."

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure horde. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad." The emotion in Balin's voice was clear, and the other dwarves were starting to show serious concern.

"I am not my grandfather."

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there."

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar."

There was a shocked silence.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo."

This seems to bring Thorin around and he turns to face the others, but as he does, he sees Anyekia is missing from the doorway.

"Anyekia?"

They all look, but she has vanished. Thorin hesitates a moment, but then draws his sword and charges inside.

He finds Anyekia standing at the edge of some stairs, staring out at the large room of Erebor before her. He rushes over to say something, to ask what she is doing, but then his breath is taken away at the sight of all the gold before him.

"There is sickness here…"

Her voice catches him by surprise and he looks at her. Her eyes are distant, but have the tell-tale glow in her pupils.

"Anyekia-"

He is stopped by footsteps running up the stairs behind him, Bilbo appearing, looking scared and out of breath.

"You're alive!" Thorin exclaims.

"Not for much longer." Bilbo gasps as he reaches the top.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?"

"The dragon's coming!"

"The Arkenstone? Did you find it?"

Bilbo hesitates a moment, glancing at Anyekia who still hadn't moved. "No, we have to get out."

Bilbo goes to leave, but Thorin stops him by placing his sword across the door.

"Thorin-"

Bilbo is forced to step back as Thorin points his sword at him, looking more than a little threatening.

"Thorin!"

The two stare at each other until Bilbo sees movement behind Thorin, Smaug approaching. Thorin turns, following Bilbo's gaze, and he stands protectively in front of the hobbit as Smaug approaches. The other dwarves come rushing out of the corridor, all bunching together, the only one who doesn't move is Anyekia.

"You will burn!" The dragon roars.

"Come on!" Thorin yells and they all bolt down the stairs as the dragon builds up the fire in his chest.

Anyekia doesn't follow, instead she steps forward, in front of the way the dwarves had run, in front of the approaching dragon. Thorin turns back and his face pales.

"Anyekia!"

She faces the dragon, eyes burning, and as the dragon roars, she holds up a hand and the fire hits it.

And stops.

The fire splays out, and the dwarves are still forced to retreat as the fire sneaks down the walls. The fire still catches Thorin's coat and he hurriedly takes it off, dropping it to the floor. For a moment, they wait and watch the doorway, seeing if Anyekia would follow, but she does not.

"Come on." Thorin says, tearing his eyes away from the door with great difficulty. "Anyekia will catch up."

The Company share terrified looks, but follow Thorin as he leads them deeper into Erebor.

Anyekia was still standing blocking the way, her hand in the air where she had stopped the fire, and she was breathing hard. It had taken a lot of energy to stop the fire and now she wasn't sure if she could do much else.

Smaug was standing before her, seemingly unsure of what to make of the dwarf before him. Anyekia eyes did not leave the dragon as she fought to maintain herself.

"Such an unusual gift for such a small dwarf." Smaug hissed at her.

Anyekia felt herself stagger, but she managed to keep herself up. "Well, it comes in handy."

Smaug's eyes narrowed. "The only way you could have gotten such a gift is if we have met before."

She swallowed and licked her lips nervously. The truth was, she had no idea why she was still standing there, she didn't understand why she hadn't run with the other's, and facing down a dragon.

"Well, considering you did burn down my homeland."

A plume of smoke blew from Smaug's nose as he seemed to think. "So, you too believe that you can reclaim this mountain from me? You are as foolish as the others, but I cannot simply _burn_ you." He moved closer and it took everything Anyekia had not to back away. "But should you have what I believe you have, I have something much more interesting in mind."

Pain exploded in Anyekia's head and she found herself screaming, collapsing to the ground, her vision blurring to red.

Smaug laughed. "Did you really think that you would be able to resist me? You might be powerful little dwarf, but you are no match against me, after all, it was my blood that gave you this power."

Anyekia gasped for air. She knew this was a risk, from the moment she made the decision to sneak away from Rivendell, she knew that this was not going to be easy.

She knew that he could turn her against the Company, and that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"You think that your loyalty to them will allow you to beat me? That you care for them will be your biggest downfall."

Anyekia sobs, trying to fight the pain away. She was on fire, she knew it, she could feel the flames licking at her skin, and she knew that Smaug's power was close to overwhelming her.

"I was going to enjoy watching them burn and suffer, but it will be even better now watching through your eyes."

"No…" She gasps, fighting against the pain, trying to push herself up. "I've…trained for this. You will not…"

"Don't be foolish." Smaug growled. "You will lose."

Whimpering, Anyekia tries to feel anything else but the pain, tries to focus on anything besides the dragon looming over her.

Something cool rested against her cheek.

It took her a moment, but slowly she realised what it was.

The bead from Thorin's courting braid.

She held onto that knowledge, onto that coolness from the bead, and she used it to push against the power overwhelming her.

A low growl echoes around the cavern and she winces, curling up into herself.

"You think Oakenshield cares for you? You think that he will stand by you should he ever reclaim the mountain?"

Anyekia hadn't expected this, hadn't expected Smaug to be able to access her thoughts. But the last of her problem now made sense. If he talked her down enough, then he would gain control.

So she fought.

With an almost frustrated groan, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees.

This was not going to beat her, she might be at the source of it now and at her lowest point, but she knew she could beat this.

"You are foolish, little dwarf, to think you are strong than I. You will have nothing after this, no one will care, you will fall!"

But Anyekia was now up on her knees, tears streaming down her eyes. She was not going to let him win.

Fire burned around her, she could feel the stone under her straining from the heat, she could feel her own body straining against the heat, something that hadn't happened in a long time, but she had something to fight with now, had something to look forward too.

"Do you think you will compare to anything if he gets the Arkenstone?"

"Shut. Up." Anyekia snarled, her legs shaking as she fought to her feet. "You. Know. Nothing."

But Smaug chuckles. "I know you little dwarf, I can see inside your head, and you doubt his loyalty to you."

"No." Tears were pouring down her face, despite the fire. "And I will not bow to you."

Smaug considers her again, his golden eyes glaring at the fiery eyed dwarf. "Shame…I thought I would gain some more entertainment, but now you are just wasting my time."

Anyekia had barely a second to leap as Smaug jaws came closing down, but the exhaustion in her body meant she had no balance, so she rolled, hard, Smaug's roar filling her head, before she remained, collapsed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.


	16. Aftermath

Anyekia was alone and she was in pain.

Breathing hard, she rolled onto her back, gasping for air.

She could sense where Smaug was, off in the chase of her friends.

A sob broke free from her mouth and hot tears rolled down her cheek. She could still feel the fire.

"_It will kill you unless you give in._" A voice hissed in her ear. "_So why don't you stop playing and come have some fun._"

Anyekia screamed, both in fear and frustration, curling up in herself so as she could not move. Smaug would not beat her.

"_The treasure needs protecting...and you are the only one who can..._"

She wept freely, but did not listen, just letting the thoughts come to her and roll away. She started to focus on other things, anything other than the voice in her head.

There was a low growl and she was screaming again, but this time, her body could not take it and she let herself skip away into a peaceful darkness.

It was many hours later that she awoke, her head pounding. It took her a moment but she realised she was under a heavy pile of coats.

Trying to ignore the pain in her head, Anyekia sits up.

There were about five coats piled on top of her and she quickly recognised them as the ones Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Bifur and Ori had received in Lake Town.

She couldn't understand for a moment why there were so many over her until a chill came through the tunnel. She shivered, her arms being exposed, but then froze.

She normally didn't feel the cold.

The pain in her head seemed to vanish as a new panic set in. For years she had felt the fire burning inside her, it had become so normal to her.

And now it was gone.

"Good to see you awake lass."

Anyekia jumped, Balin was standing there, watching with a kind smile.

"Balin?" She winced, her voice very hoarse. "What happened?"

She couldn't miss the sadness in his gaze and she felt her heart sink.

"It's easier if I show you lass."

It took a moment but Anyekia finally found her feet, and then after much insistence, she slipped on Balin's coat.

Some part of her worried why it wasn't Thorin's.

Balin helped her through the halls, she felt weak, drained and often stumbled over her feet. But Balin seemed to understand this and was patient.

Finally, they came outside. Dawn had broken and there was smoke coming from Lake Town.

Anyekia felt fear grip her. "No."

Balin looked grim. "We tried and failed to defeat Smaug, and so he took his vengeance to Lake Town. There was nothing we could do."

"But where...where is Smaug now?" Surely if he had been so vengeful, then he would come back for the dwarves?

Then it struck her, his voice no longer in her head.

"Dead." Balin confirmed her realisation. "Struck down from the skies by a black arrow."

Anyekia could feel herself shaking, the full effect of what had happened dawning on her.

Balin saw the tears spilling from her eyes. "It's not your fault lass, there was nothing you could do."

"If I'd been stronger-"

Balin stopped her. "No Anyekia. You were plenty strong." He hesitates for a moment. "We heard your screams lass, we can't imagine what you were going through, but the fact you resisted proves how strong you are."

Anyekia felt anything but strong. She felt weak, broken, and that a significant part of her was missing.

"He wanted to turn me on you." She said quietly. "And I refused. He...he could manipulate my power..." She was shaking and she didn't want to be looking at the burning town anymore, so she looks at Balin. "Where is Thorin, Balin?"

The worry and grief that passed over Balin's face almost made her fear the worst.

"I'm sure you understand more than most what dragon sickness can do lass," he began. "So don't expect this to be pretty."

"How?" She let him start to guide her back. "He was fine Balin, he was-"

Balin gave her a sad look. "No lass, it's in his blood. We just have to try and help him through it."

They remained silent as they walked back inside, Anyekia running hundreds of different things inside her head at once.

Dwalin was waiting for them.

"How are you feeling Anyekia?" He asked.

"I could give an honest answer but I don't think it would go down too well." She mumbled.

Dwalin gave a small, sad chuckle. "Well, I'm sorry we're about to make it worse."

"I honestly don't think you can." She mumbles and Balin and Dwalin share a look.

"Come on, he'll want to know you are okay." Dwalin takes her arm off Balin.

"He was the clearest he'd been when we found you." Balin said quietly as Dwalin led her on. "Hopefully seeing you up will help."

Anyekia felt sick the further Dwalin took her in and he could clearly tell.

"Relax, I know this is a lot to take in after...everything."

"Yeah. Sure." Anyekia was trying hard not to break down, this didn't feel very real.

Dwalin remains silent as they enter a large room. Anyekia blinks, the sheer amount gold hurting her eyes.

Thorin was there, in the middle of the room in a heavy coat, just staring at the gold.

Anyekia could feel the heavy weight of the dragon sickness in the air.

"Thorin." Dwalin said.

Thorin turned and faced them, and for a moment, his eyes lit up and relief washed over him.

"Anyekia." He steps forward and takes her hand, pulling her into a tight hug.

Anyekia allows it, allows his familiar scent to wash over her, her arms wrapping around his neck.

And she started to weep.

"Leave us." Thorin growled at Dwalin, but Anyekia barely heard.

For a long time, they did not move. Thorin just held her, stroking her hair. Anyekia wasn't sure what was making her cry harder, the loss of her power (which was bitter sweet in more than one way), the ache sitting in her body, or the overwhelming sense of the dragon sickness. While unaffected by it, she could feel it working on Thorin, feel it working away at him.

And she knew there was little she could do.

"I have to say, I miss the red on your hair." Thorin muttered.

Anyekia watched as he brushed his fingers through it, it had been the least of her concerns, but now she found she missed it too.

"Me too."

"Walk with me." He took her hand and pulled her along, they remained in silence, and Anyekia found, the longer she was out here, the worse she felt.

"Thorin, I am not feeling very well." She said after some time.

He looked worried, still the man she knew. "Sorry Anyekia, I guess time got away from me, I am just glad you are alright." He kisses her on the forehead. "Come, I'll get them to make you some hot food and let you rest."

They practically left her alone, all understanding (somewhat) what she was going through.

"You were lucky lass." Balin said to her at one point. "You haven't seen his worse."

After some time, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin returned, much to the joy of the Company, and it was some relief for Anyekia to hear that Bard and his family were all alright.

That was when discussion began about Thorin.

"Uncle is clearly not alright," Fili started with a frown. "What on earth had triggered this?"

"It's the gold," Balin said. "The same thing that happened to his Grandfather is happening to him. I don't think the desire for the Arkenstone is helping."

"We didn't find it?" Anyekia asked quietly and several of them shook their heads, all except, she noticed, Bilbo.

"No, but I don't think finding it would make things any better anyway." Balin sighs. "I don't even know if it is possible for him to overcome it."

"Anyekia would know," Kili piped up. "It was what was affecting her right?"

Anyekia shakes her head. "No. Mine was very different. You don't see Thorin with the ability to spout flames do you? Although at times he looks like he might."

"Well, you love him, surely that should have some affect?"

She frowns. "If it were that simple, don't you think it would have worked already?"

When several of them peak up at the same time, Anyekia's anger rose up and she stood, despite her weariness.

"Look, I'm glad you lot are all trying to come up with solutions, but why not actually thinking of something that might work instead of expecting me to do it all!"

She stormed out before they could say anything. Anyekia knew that she really had no right to take out her anger on the others, her anger stemming from her own grief and frustration, but them expecting her to have the answers were not what she needed.

Coming to the crumbled wall, Anyekia took in the fresh cool air. Lake Town had finally stopped burning.

Resigned to spending time alone, she sat and waited and tried to think everything through. This was not how she had expected it to go.

As much as her power had been a curse at times, she never expected to lose it entirely. It left a void in her heart and she wasn't sure it could be fixed, she knew the situation with Thorin wasn't helping, but she was fairly certain that it would make little difference.

Soft footfalls approached.

Anyekia looked up to find Bilbo rocking nervously on his feet.

"Can...can I join you?" He asked nervously.

She smiles at the hobbit. "Of course Bilbo." She pats the spot next to her and he come sits. "The arguing got to you too?"

Bilbo shakes his head. "No. I'm just worried about...about everything."

"I'm worried about Thorin too." She says gently, finishing his initial sentence. "You are a good friend Bilbo."

Bilbo looks pained for a moment and shakes his head. "No I'm not."

Anyekia still smiles though. "Whether you have the Arkenstone or not, Bilbo, you are keeping it for the right reasons." They share a look, and he understands that she knows. "And no, I do not wish for you to give it to him. I fear...I fear that it will seal the hold the dragon sickness has over him. Maybe, if the time is right, it can be revealed, but not now."

He looked at her, looked at the new weight on her shoulders. "Are you alright Anyekia?"

She was silent for a long moment, and Bilbo almost thought that she hadn't heard him.

"Not really." She says quietly. "But right now...I don't have much options in showing it."

"I'm sure no one expects you to-"

"I expect me to." Anyekia gives him a small smile. "I have a feeling that Thorin will need me."

"Like you need him now?"

She gives a laugh. "Yeah, maybe something like that. I've gotten used to fighting on my own."

"I thought that defeated-"

"Anyekia!"

They both looked up as Thorin approached, his eyes dark as he looked between them. Bilbo looked concerned but did not move, while Anyekia gave a kind smile.

"Is everything alright Thorin?" She asked gently. "You look concerned."

Thorin frowns at this but then slowly shakes his head. "No, everything is alright, I just wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am." She looked back out before them. "I have to say, it's a shame I don't remember much of Erebor, it seems very peaceful."

Bilbo and Thorin look at her, Bilbo noticing that her expression was very serene.

"Would you like to see the rest of it?"

Thorin was holding out his hand for her and she looks at it for a moment, before nodding.

"If you indeed to show me, my King."

"Of course." He says as she takes his hand.

Anyekia gives a silent look to Bilbo, who looks worried, and he understands why she was going with him. She was keeping him distracted, even if it could cost her in the end. Bilbo sighs as they disappear, and once satisfied he was alone, he takes out the Arkenstone, staring into the starry depths and trying to decide on what to do.


	17. Before the Storm

Anyekia felt her heart break a little when Thorin began to wall off Erebor. She knew that this was not him, not what he truly desired, but the dragon sickness was running deep in his blood now.

Their tour of Erebor had quickly turned to the masses of gold piled in the rooms, where Thorin seemed to talk endlessly of the wealth his grandfather had gained, and all Anyekia could do, was politely listen.

The last thing she wanted was for him to turn on any of them.

While they worked to seal off the wall, Anyekia wondered by herself, feeling it necessary to be alone. Not that Thorin had allowed her to work anyway, he had a new streak of protectiveness in him now that she had lost her power.

She just hoped that it wouldn't affect any battles to come, which she knew were coming.

Walking down a darkened hallway, only a small lantern chasing the shadows away, Anyekia felt very lonely. With a sigh, she stops and rests against the wall.

The coat she now had felt heavy on her shoulders, Thorin had insisted that she take it, that it would be warmer, and to keep him happy, she did. But she didn't understand why it had to be so heavy.

The realisation that it wasn't just the coat that was heavy, that everything else was waying on her too, crashed into her hard and she began to openly weep.

She let the emotions take her into sleep.

When Anyekia awoke, she found she was warm and comfortable and someone was stroking her face.

Opening her eyes, Thorin blurrily came into view.

"You alright love?" He asked softly.

Slowly, she nods.

"What were doing out there by yourself?"

She sighs softly, shutting her eyes and pretending that, for the moment, Thorin wasn't sick.

"I needed some time alone."

Gentle lips pressed to hers and she accepts the kiss.

"You take all the time you need. After all, treasure needs protecting."

Anyekia opened her eyes and saw Thorin's glowing, and scream erupting in her throat as she bolts up in bed.

Sweat dripped from in the dark bedroom, a fire burning low. She looks around, having no memory of getting here.

The bed was ridiculously large and she felt very small.

She was glad that it had only been a dream, the thought of what she would do if Thorin's eyes really did glow like that...

She shuddered and pulled the blankets up around her. She knew she should probably get up, but had little desire to do so.

She did not want to see what chaos Thorin could cause today.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Dwalin steps inside, his face grim. "You are going to want to see this lass."

Anyekia let out a slow breath. "What has he done now?"

Dwalin shakes his head. "It is easier if you come see."

He waits outside until she is dressed, then they head down through the halls together in silence.

"Do you believe he can get over this?"

Dwalin's question didn't surprise her, and she nods. "I do."

"Before or after it all goes bad?"

"That...I can't answer. Thorin had to want to get better Dwalin, and the way he is acting now...I'm not entirely sure he does."

The silence sat heavy now but both their attentions were quickly drawn up ahead as they heard raised voices.

Thorin was standing at a small hole against the wall that had been built, and he was shouting through it at someone on the other side.

Anyekia stared at the wall, feeling her dread grow, when she recognised the other voice.

"You gave us your word!"

Bard. Anyekia felt her heart start to race and without even thinking, even as Thorin banished Bard away, she runs to the stairs leading up the wall.

"Anyekia!"

Ignoring him, she continues to the top and gasps. An elvish army had filled Dale and now she could see Bard riding up to Thranduil.

"You idiot!" She snapped before she could help herself, turning on Thorin whi had followed her up. "Bard was playing peace keeper! How do you expect to win a war against Thranduil?"

Thorin's eyes had darkened. "They have no claim on what is rightfully ours."

Anyekia scowled. "What? Years of amassed wealth from ridiulous payments and deals, from victories in battle and from sheer greed? Something that led Smaug here and who killed our people? You can't seriously tell me that all of it is necessary!"

"The gold is ours and ours alone! We owe no loyalty to those-those heathens!"

"This has nothing to do with loyalty, Thorin. This is about what is right, and going to war is madness!"

"You are more than welcome to join them if you do not feel safe here!" Thorin bellowed. "But I will not be surrendering anything to anyone!"

This took her by surprise a little, but she refused to back down. "If you don't make a compromise, Thorin Oakenshield, then this battle is only going to end in death."

"And what would you know about death?" He snarled. "Living with those elves, all they know is-"

Anyekia shoved past him, not wanting to hear it. He went to grab her but missed.

"You know full well of what I have lost, Thorin." She snapped, storming back down the stairs. "And if you have become that blinded by your greed that you do not recognise that, then you don't deserve me."

There was a very heavy and still silence as she stormed away. No one came after her and no one called, for which she was grateful as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

It was a few hours before anyone saw Anyekia again, and when she reappeared, they were a little shocked.

She tied her hair back, the courting braid looped tightly into another that sat in a bun on top of her head. Somehow, despite the dwarves having all been in the armoury, she had found some armour, and as several of them looked closer, they recognised the silver symbol embodied into the armour.

"That's old Firestorm's armour." Balin said quietly. "Where on earth did you find it?"

"In my parents room." Anyekia said, her face and tone neutral. "It felt right to put it on."

"It fits you very well lass." Balin gave a smile. "I'm not sure if that's saying something against the old general-"

"I've been adjusting it." She gives a small smile. "Trust me, it didn't originally fit."

"Well, I'm sure he'd be proud to see you in it." Balin clasps her on the arm.

"Thank you Balin."

"You are not fighting with us."

All attention went to Thorin, who was standing there in golden armour.

Anyekia folded her arms. "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

They stared at each other.

"You will need my help." She said.

"I will not have you out there."

"Tough luck."

"Anyekia-"

"Thorin."

"I will not have you-"

"It is not your choice to make. You dragged us into this and I'll be damned if I just sit and watch it all happen." She turned her back to him. "So, whether you like it or not, I am fighting in this. One of use has to stand for the right thing."

The tension in the air grew thick as the others stared at Thorin, awaiting his reaction.

"Fine." He growled threateningly. "If you want to get yourself killed, so be it."

Anyekia shrugs as she walks away. "No more than you, love."

Thorin just scowls, storming away. Anyekia knew that there was a chance he'd do something stupid to stop her, but if she didn't keep standing up to him, and let him have his way, he would never get better.

That night, she took watch on the wall.

"It's alright Bilbo." She says quietly. "I haven't seen you."

Bilbo stick his head out, looking at her worriedly, but she doesn't let him speak.

"You do what you have to do." She doesn't look at him, watching the lights in Dale. "I trust that you will make the right decision, and he needs that kind of friendship now, more than ever."

Bilbo watches her, sees the set in her shoulders, the determination in her gaze, and he nods. Tying a rope to one of the pillars, he throws it over the side and starts to slide down.

Anyekia ignores the hobbit as he disappears into the darkness, she had no doubt of what he was going to do, and she just prayed that it was going to help in the way that they both thought it would.

Morning broke, crisp, clear and cool, and tension sat heavy in the air. Elves and men were lined up before the gates, the dwarves up on the wall, waiting for what was to come next.

Anyekia stood next to Thorin, she could feel the nerves from Bilbo, who hadn't returned until early morning. They hadn't said anything to each other all morning, and did not need to. Bilbo had done what he had had to do, and she had let it go, and now they were both going to pay the consequences.

Thranduil and Bard approached, and the dwarves jeered.

Anyekia remains silent as they talk, and her foot starts to tick nervously as they pull out the Arkenstone. Thorin was furious.

And then Bilbo spoke up, and Anyekia watched as it broke Thorin's heart. A wave of guilt washed over her, but it was momentary as Thorin ordered for Bilbo to be thrown over the wall.

"No!" She grabs Thorin, pulling him away from Bilbo who looked terrified, the other dwarves also rushing to his aid. "Thorin leave him be!"

"And you!" Thorin yells, turning on her. "You were on watch last night!"

"Then I missed him leave!" Anyekia shouts back. "But Bilbo was only doing what he though was right! You have no right to judge him for your madness!"

"Then you are a traitor as well!" He shoves her back and turns back to Bilbo.

It was in that moment that Gandalf turned up, and his shout seemed to snap Thorin out of his rage. Bilbo fled quickly, before Thorin turned on him again, and fled down the rope, much as he did the night before. Anyekia was equally as worried now, as she could still feel Thorin's anger at her.

Thorin was still insistent on war, and it was as it all seemed grim, that Dain arrived with his army.

"You called in Ironfoot." Anyekia breathes. "Thorin, are you really willing to go so far? Can't you see what this is doing?"

"Do not speak of what you do not know, Firestorm." Thorin snarls. "You may wear a general's armour, but you are no general."

Being called Firestorm hurt, but she bit her cheek. She could not allow him to get angry again and risk having herself thrown from the wall.

But it was clear that Anyekia's words meant something to the other dwarves, many of them looking cautiously between Thorin and Anyekia.

Dain, Thranduil and Gandalf were now sharing words, none of them pleasant.

A rumble disrupted them, and that was when the orcs came.


	18. The Clouds Burst

Battle broke out, the dwarves taking on the charging orcs, forming a wall. The there was a moment of tension as they all though the elves would do nothing, but then they worked with them, leaping over the dwarves and diving into the orcs, the dwarves charging forward.

The company of dwarves cheered from the wall, edging to get into the battle.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's with me?"

"Stand down."

They all stared at Thorin.

"What?"

"Thorin, we can't just-"

"I said stand down." He snapped, starting down the stone steps.

"Thorin," Anyekia spoke up, causing him to stop. "Those dwarves out there, they will die without their king."

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Life is cheap." Thorin growled, not looking at her.

"No, it's not." Anyekia glared at him, her eyes shining. "And if you...if you truly believed that, then you would have thrown me from that wall as you almost did Bilbo. So clearly, something still matters to you besides the gold, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin starts down the stairs again, still not looking at her. "Believe what you will Firestorm, we are now the last line of defence inside these walls."

"And if I go over, now, would you even think twice?" She snapped, her decision already made.

"No."

"So be it." And before the others can stop her, Anyekia follows Bilbo's path down, grabbing the rope and letting herself go.

"Anyekia, no!" Many of them called after her, even as she hit the ground and started to run towards the battle.

"Leave her be!" Thorin shouts. "She will do as she must!"

They all stared as he left, all of them now casting worried glances after both of them and each other.

Anyekia found, once in battle, that she did not miss her abilities as much. The adrenaline coursing through her blood made up for the fire any day.

She charged in with an almost reckless abandon, her blades slicing easily through any orcs that came near. She saw Dain was surrounded, and against her better judgement, went and helped.

Leaping, she lands on an orcs back, her blades burying into its neck and she swung it, causing it's weapon to crash into another. As the orc fell, she leapt again, tackling another orc to the ground and burying her sword through it.

She then found a hammer swinging at her.

Rolling quickly out of the way, she jumps to her feet.

"Are you daft!?" She spat. "I'm on your side!"

Dain almost fell over with shock. "You're a lass! Where did you come from?"

Anyekia huffed impatiently. "From Thorin's side, as your wondering. The idiot won't see reason at the moment, so for now we are on our own."

Dain gives her a strange look, his eyes drifting over the courting braid. "If you are Thorin's, I can't see him letting you go so easily."

"Yeah, well, he did." She was over feeling sorry about it now. "He's sick, so the rest of us have to try and clean up this mess."

Dain watches stunned as Anyekia decapitates an orc, fury in her gaze. A horn call goes out and both of them look up at Ravenhill.

"All of this is going to mean squat if we don't take out that bastard!" She scowls.

"Well, if have suggestions on how to get up there, without getting ourselves killed in the process, then be my guest in telling me." He yells, joining back in the battle, Anyekia following close behind.

The battle wore on, Anyekia and Dain making a fierce combination, Anyekia with her knives and Dain with his hammer.

"You're not a bad fighter for a lass." He yells at one point.

"If we survive this, I'll show you exactly how good I am." She growls back, not in the mood. "If you let more women train, you'd probably find yourself out matched."

"There are few enough of you as it is, let alone letting you fight!" He said, smashing into an orc that was running up behind her. "We'd be extinct within a year."

One of her knives went flying past his head, embedding into an orc. "You want to refraze that?"

Dain stares and then laughs. "I can see why Thorin likes you."

"Maybe you should talk to him." She mutters under her breath as she retrieves her knife.

Another horn call went out and another wave of orcs pushed forwards.

"Fall back to the gates." Anyekia said to Dain. "You cannot keep fighting in the open like this."

He frowns. "And what do you plan to do?"

"Knock that bastard down a peg." She snarled and before Dain could stop her, she dashes through the battle, he quickly loses sight of her and realises that she was right.

"Fall back to the gates! Fall back!"

Anyekia didn't flinch when she heard the new horn call, she barely even stopped to catch her breath, the path to Ravenhill filled with orcs. Her only focus was reaching the top.

As Thorin charges with the others onto the battle field, his only thought was of her.

He had to find her.

He joined Dain on the field, where men surrounded them enough that they could embrace and talk.

"That's one tough lass you got a hold of." Dain laughs. "She certainly knew how to wield those swords."

"Anyekia?" Thorin looked around them worriedly. "Where is she?"

Dain's smile falls. "She went to face Azog."

Thorin's face turned to one of fear. "By herself?"

Dain nods. "She seemed...determined, and very angry at something."

"Me." Thorin stares up at Ravenhill. "I foolishly let her go."

"She didn't strike me as the type of lass you wanted to get angry."

"She's not." Thorin's grip tightens on his sword. "I need to get up there, if that filth has so much as laid one hand on her-"

"Thorin, you can't." Dain rests a hand on his shoulder. "You're our King. I know you must care for her, but you are needed here."

"It is because I am the King that I must do this." He looks at his cousin. "I must be the one to face Azog, and if I were to leave her to do that, what type King would I appear to be?"

Dain can't stop Thorin as he moves to a war goat, jumping on his back. "I trust you can handle things here?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Dain asks as Thorin turns and rides off, calling back to Dwalin, Fili and Kili.

The four of them quickly made their way up Ravenhill, and while there were many orcs still on the way, it wasn't the amount they were expecting, and as they reached the top, they quickly found out why.

Anyekia was in the midst of a fight between four orcs, her hair flying wildly. They were about to run in and help when they realised that she had it more than in control. One sword buried into an orcs chest, and she used the leverage to kick another back and swing into the third, her other sword slicing across its throat as the first fell away from her sword and she deflected a blow from the fourth. She kicks the fourth, forcing it down onto its knees and digging her knife down into its shoulder. The final orc tried to grab her from behind but she smashed her head back before landing the final blow with her sword.

She stood for a moment, breathing hard. She was covered in blood, and there was a cut down the side of her nose, very close to her eye. Her knuckles were white she was holding onto her swords that tight and her gaze travelled up to where Azog had been, an eerie silence falling over the field.

The four dwarves stared at her in shock, not entirely believing what they had seen.

Thorin nervously steps forward. "Anyekia?"

Her gaze snaps to them, noticing for the first time. She looks Thorin over, her eyes burning furiously. She snorts. "Finally decided to join the fight I see."

He winces. "I am sorry Anyekia."

"You don't have the right to be sorry." She growls, the fire burning even stronger in her eyes and one of the swords spinning in her hands.

"I know," He says carefully, his eyes pleading. "But I am saying it anyway."

Anyekia points her sword at him. "You are the most infuriating, insufferable, frustrating dwarf I have ever met, Thorin Oakenshield, and I'll be damned if I don't love you, but right now, we have more important things to deal with." She faces the silence before them again. "Azog knows we are here and yet he is choosing to do nothing."

Thorin stands next to her, following her gaze. "Then we must draw him out." He looks back at Fili and Kili. "Fili, Kili, scout ahead, but don't be reckless, if you find anything report straight back."

Fili and Kili nod as more orcs suddenly stream over the nearby wall.

"Goblin mercenaries, no less than a hundred." Dwalin says, readying his axe.

"Go. We can handle this." Thorin says to the brothers and they move off as the three of them step forward, weapons ready.

"Bet I can beat you both." Anyekia says, causing Thorin and Dwalin to look at her as she smirks. "What? Too scared to take on a little challenge?"

With nervous grins at each other, a little worried for her, they rush into the battle.

It didn't take them long, and Anyekia did indeed beat them both, although nothing was said as they waited for Fili and Kili to return.

Thorin took another moment to try to talk to her. "Anyekia..."

Anyekia sighs and rolls her eyes, turning to him with a sad but warm gaze. "It's fine Thorin."

"No it's not." He said. "I shouldn't have said those things. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I shouldn't-"

He was stopped by Anyekia kissing him hard, Dwalin raising an eyebrow. It took Thorin a moment to recover, to return the kiss, but when he did, he returned it with equal emotion.

She broke away and stepped back, her eyes shining. "Stubborn dwarf. Couldn't just wait till after."

Thorin stands a little stunned, staring at her.

Dwalin starts to laugh. "I think you broke him."

Anyekia smiles. "I think so too."

"Surely you can't forgive me just like that?" Thorin asked quietly.

"No," She shrugs. "But with the possibility of us both dying here today, I think it's only fair."

Thorin frowns and goes to talk when Bilbo appears.

"Bilbo." Thorin exclaims.

Bilbo was trying to catch his breath. "We need to leave. Now. There is another army coming from the north."

"This is a trap." Thorin stares at the icy waste before them and then turns to Dwalin. "Find Fili and Kili, bring them back. We will live through this day."

Dwalin moves off and Thorin begins to walk after Bilbo. Anyekia does not move.

"I don't think we will have a choice."

Thorin's turns to her, sees her still standing looking at tower over them. He goes to grab her, but that was when the first drum beat sounded.


End file.
